


In every way, except this

by deathbyOTPin123



Series: One-sided [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Stiletto Heels, Unrequited Love, post Edward's head surgery, set in season 5, things get worse before they get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: Edward would let Jim have him in every way, except like this. The caresses felt like needles prickling his skin. The gentle hold like a vice grip.Status of this fic: Indefinitely on hiatus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The plot kind of appeared out of nowhere. I don't know yet how many chapters there will be. But each chapter will have its own little conclusion.

“You’ve never done this before?” Jim asked.

Edward’s breaths were short and he stared at the other man, as he lay on his back on the bed, completely naked. His cock was hard, held in Jim’s hand. Jim hovered over him, his face right above Edward’s stomach, looking up at him. He swallowed before quietly replying he didn’t.  Jim hummed in acknowledgment as he lowered himself down to kiss, lick and blow hot breaths on Edward’s skin. He made the villain hiss as he licked over his cock and then lower over his balls. Slowly he trailed down below them, gently nipping the skin. He pushed Edwards thighs up and out so he could lick over the small, puckered opening.

A high pitched moan turned into a painful yelp, as Edward jolted off of the bed from the sensation and rubbed his scalp not too gently over the pillow. He put a hand to the back of his head, his eyes scrunched up in pain.

“Hey, hey,” Jim was up and cradling his face in his hands in no time. “Are you alright?” Edward nodded briefly. “You didn’t pull any stitches or anything?” 

“I don’t think so.” Edward brought one hand to the front of his face to inspect the fingers. There was no blood on them. 

“Come here.” Jim helped him maneuver to his side, to ease the pressure off the wound. Lucius took out the chip less than a week ago. It would take at least two more weeks for Edward’s bones to heal, even though the stitches would be out soon. Jim peered over, gently moving the strands of Edward’s hair out of the way to have a look. The wound seemed intact. Jim kissed his way from his temple to his forehead, ending with a kiss at the bridge of Edward’s nose. “It looks fine.” He pulled the villain into an embrace, loose enough for him to move away if he wanted to. Edward looked at him, biting his lower lip.

“Can we continue?” He asked as he dragged his long fingers over Jim’s chest.

“Are you sure?” Jim pulled him closer, his hands resting on Edward’s lower back now. He didn’t want to hurt him. Even if he wasn’t the direct cause of his pain. What Strange has done to him, operating on him while he was conscious, without anesthesia, would be enough to drive anyone insane. Jim wasn’t sure he would be strong enough to pull through himself. Yet, here Ed was, going forward the best he could. Maybe that was the only option he had left now. 

“It felt really good up until…” Edward licked his lips. He took a hold of Jim’s calloused hand and placed it over his hard cock. “I’m still hard, Jim. I want it.” Jim took him into a firm grip, jerking him a couple of times. He nosed at Ed’s cheekbone, prompting him to turn his head up for a kiss. 

This was their second time having sex, and unlike the first, Jim wanted to take it slow. He wanted to make Edward fall apart on his mouth and his fingers, to reduce him to begging for his cock. Then he would give it to him slow and steady, drag out the pleasure. But now he thought that perhaps it would be good to speed things up a bit.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Jim whispered in Edward’s ear before moving away to grab the lube. If it was up to him, he’d have him on his back again. Those long legs wrapped around him felt amazing last time. He couldn’t help but wonder how much better it would be with Edward wrecked and pliant beneath him. But he couldn’t risk reopening the wound or causing the other man discomfort while he was recuperating. 

With Edward in position, Jim warmed up the lube between his fingers, then lightly dragged them between his cheeks. He let them catch on the rim of his opening a couple of times, but still refrained from pushing them in. “Get on with it,” Edward huffed into the bedsheets. Jim continued at the slow pace, ignoring him, until Edward grabbed his hand and pressed his fingers at his opening. “Don’t make me beg…” Yet, he sounded like he was already pleading.  Jim leaned over him, placing kisses over his shoulders and upper back as he pushed his middle finger inside. He continued to finger Edward slowly, adding up to three fingers, one by one. It wasn’t long before Edward whined each time they dragged over his prostate. “Jim. Jim,” he pleaded as his hips moved in time. “More. Please. I’m ready.” 

With a final kiss to the base of Edward’s spine, Jim pulled out. He rolled on a condom, positioned himself and slowly pushed his cock inside. Edward keened under him, snapping his hips back to pull him in fully. “Fuck,” Jim gasped out. He grabbed Edward’s hips in a bruising grip, holding him in place. “Easy.” He set a slow pace. His hands dragged over the body beneath him; over the smooth chest, over the hard nipples, down to his stomach. His fingers pressed into the skin where crotch met thigh. Edward moaned as Jim dragged them up a short distance, before grasping his cock with one hand. Taking his time, Jim kissed every bit of skin he could reach.

Edward’s chest tightened. He wondered if this is what it would be like to make love. Soft and sensual, the drag of Jim’s cock inside giving him pure pleasure. Still, it hurt worse than anything Jim did to him before. The pain emotional rather than physical. Jim’s gentle embrace felt like an iron grip. He knew he could never have this. Jim didn’t return his feelings. Jim didn’t care. He pushed his hips back in a sharp motion. Maybe if he could change up the pace, it will soon be over.

“Slow down,” Jim grabbed his hips firmly again. He leaned down to whisper hotly in his ear. “We have all the time in the world. I want to make you feel good.” 

Except he didn’t. He couldn’t. Edward shook his head, trying to get free of the hold. Why did Jim have to complicate it? He should have just taken him like the last time. He tried to push back only to have Jim press him down into the mattress. “Just fuck me, Jimbo,” Edward spat out in irritation. 

“No.” With determination, Jim pinned him down with his full body, making him unable to do more than squirm in frustration. “Hey, hey. What’s going on?”

“You know what’s  _ not _ going on? You fucking me. Just get on with it, Jim. Give it to me hard and fast. Just like the last time.” He could feel the tears well up in his eyes. He refused to cry. Maybe if he buried his face in the pillow, Jim wouldn’t notice.  

“That’s how you want it?” 

“Yes!” The reply was muffled by the pillow. “I’m a slut, remember?! Who likes it _rough_!” Hard as he tried, his voice broke at the end. “So, just smack my ass and fuck me raw.” 

“Ed! Jesus… I don’t…” Jim paused to take a deep breath, pressing his forehead between Edward’s shoulder blades. “I wish I didn’t do it like that then. I’m not going to do it like that now. You’re recovering. I won’t hurt you.” His breath ghosted over Edward’s skin, feeling like a thousand needles pricking him.

“Oh, that’s rich. I already told you, I don’t need your pity, Jim.” He chuckled darkly. Maybe he could taunt him into changing the pace. Maybe Jim just needed some encouragement. Anything would do. Anything but this fake gentle concern. “C’mon. I know you want to pound me into this mattress. So, do it.”

“No, I don’t. Fuck, Ed, I don’t even want you on your knees but it’s the best position for your head.” 

“Oh, enough with the concern. My head is just fine. Please, don’t tell me you want to spread me out on the bed, on my b-back in some mockery of…  _ lovemaking _ ...” The last word was spat out of his mouth. But, god, how he wished that were true. How he wished Jim would lay him down to settle between his thighs to claim him entirely, body and mind. 

“What if I do? What’s wrong with making love?” Jim sounded confused. Of course he would sound confused. He didn’t get it and he didn’t have to. Everyone flocked around James fucking Gordon. Mister Perfect. Golden boy. Beloved by everyone. Sure, he was an outsider when he first came to the GCPD. But how fast have they warmed up to him? In less than a couple of months. Edward spent  _ years _ working there. They couldn’t show him respect even when he returned as the mayor’s chief of staff. Worse, they couldn’t show him respect even when he risked his life to save theirs, when the army took over the precinct. 

“Get off me. We’re done.” His attempt to sound authoritative failed, the words coming out miserable. Body taut in anticipation, he silently hoped Jim would move away. 

“Why?” Jim’s question was met with more silence. “I’m not letting you up until you tell me. What could be so awful about making love?” 

“Because you don’t love me!” He didn’t care anymore if he sounded desperate. The room was suddenly silent with the exception of their breathing. Edward’s erratic sobs were a contrast to Jim’s steady breathing.

“No. I don’t love you.” Jim finally replied with an exhale. He pulled out completely, moving away. Edward shivered as the cold air hit his skin and wet tears slipped through his eyelids into the pillow. His knuckles turned white as he grabbed the sheets. The words hurt worse than the knife to his guts. He knew they were true, of course he knew. It didn’t hurt any less hearing them. Jim was going to leave now. It was probably for the best. Who could possibly want a complete, useless mess like him? He was such an idiot. He should have just accepted what Oswald had to offer. It’s just that his heart couldn’t handle being with someone he didn’t love back. A younger Ed would have accepted it. Swooned over the attention he would receive from anyone. But that Ed was gone with Kristen. If only that annoying emotion he felt towards Jim would have been buried in the woods alongside her. Stupid. Stupid and irrational. What was he hoping for? That Jim would wrap him up in his arms and everything would go away? He was just a warm, willing body for him to fuck. If only he kept his mouth shut and took what was offered… 

The mattress dipped to his left. He struggled to keep quiet as Jim ran his fingers over his back in a soothing motion. “But I want to get to know you. I want to know if I  _ could _ love you, Ed.” He pried Edward’s clenched fist open. Bringing the shaking hand to his lips, he kissed it “Look at me.” Edward refused him by staying motionless. 

The best Jim could do was to plaster himself to Edward’s side to hold him. He continued speaking in a hushed tone, trying to soothe the other man as much as he could. “Sometimes I wonder if things would have been different if I known how you felt from the start. It’s not guilt, just… Just that maybe it would have been better for both of us. And I wonder about the man I would have gotten to know then. This quirky genius that played video games and solved puzzles.”

“Liar.” Slowly, Edward turned his head to look him straight in the eyes. His voice sounded broken as he spoke again. “You wouldn’t date that man. You couldn’t care less about that man. No one did.” 

“There was so much more to you than that.” They were both whispering now. Quiet confessions in the dimmed light of the room. “There still is. Each of us is more than just an image of what others perceive. I had no idea you played the piano until I ended up in your apartment. I didn’t know you love to cook. I don’t  _ know _ you. Not really. I only know this Riddler image you display–”

“I don’t  _ display _ the Riddler. I  _ am _ the Riddler.”

“You’re so much more than that.” Fresh tears fell from Edward’s eyes as that was said. “I don’t love the Riddler. But I like Edward Nygma.  _ This _ Edward Nygma, who is helping to bring everything in order.” Jim moved even closer, intent on capturing his lips in a kiss.

“Careful, Jim.” Edward looked away. “ _ This _ Edward Nygma is also a murderer.”

“Who was mortified when he realised he killed many innocent people…”

“Who killed a wi-mmph.” Jim cut him off with a deep kiss, all teeth and tongue. Edward melted into it, scraping his nails on Jim’s shoulders as he grabbed onto him. Whatever it was he had to say, Jim didn’t want to hear it now. There would be plenty of time for it once they get reconnected to the mainland. 

The kiss seared Edward’s lips. It was bruising. Electric. Left his lips tingling. He wanted to never let go, even as his lungs burned for air. The self-preservation instincts kicked in, causing him to pull away. With the kiss over, his mind cleared. He could feel Jim’s hard cock rubbing at the inside if his thigh. Jim must have taken off the condom when he moved to be beside him, because when he reached out for it, all Edward could feel was soft, slick skin. His own arousal has wilted, but Jim seemed to have other plans.

“Tell me to stop,” Jim growled, biting into Edward’s neck. Edward’s flesh was red where Jim’s teeth bit into him. Red where Jim’s finger dug into his ass cheeks. He howled in pain when Jim let go, only to bring his hand back in a sharp slap. Grabbed onto his broad shoulders with both hands. The rutting of their hips between the sharp stings caused Edward’s cock to twitch against Jim’s stomach. “Tell me to stop this and I will.”

“Don’t stop.” Edward sobbed out in reply. He needed it. Just like this. He needed to forget it all, to blank out in the bliss of Jim’s firm hold, enveloped by the smell of his aftershave and sweat. 

Jim pulled roughly on his thighs, until Edward was on top of him. His cock slid between Edward’s cheeks as he thrust up into him. “Is that how you want it?” 

Edward frantically nodded his head. Several more slaps followed, quick and hard. His thighs clenched, bringing his knees to press into Jim’s sides. Fingers speared him as the smacks to his ass continued. “Spread the lube on my cock and get on it. You want it hard and deep, you’ll have to take it yourself. I wanna watch you bounce on it till you’re screaming with pleasure.”  He slicked up Jim’s cock and sank down on it in one slow movement. It took him a bit of time to figure out the angle and how to move. Then he began to ride Jim hard. He was rewarded with words of praise, caresses mingled with smacks to his ass. Jim snapped his hips up into him, hitting his prostate every time Edward lowered himself. Edward warned Jim he was close, bouncing fast on his cock, thighs burning from exertion. 

“You can come before me, but don’t you dare stop riding me.” Jim gripped his chin, forcing Edward to look him in the eye. “I don’t care how sensitive you get. I don’t care how tired - _f_ _ uck! _ ” He paused at a very good thrust from Edward. They both moaned. “You’re going to keep moving until I spill all inside your pretty little hole. Understood?”

The reply came in a form of Edward continued bouncing up and down. He hoped his orgasm wouldn’t come much sooner than Jim’s. But with the intense pace, it only took a couple of strokes from Jim’s hand to have him arch his back and ejaculate over both of their chests. He looked ethereal in that moment, illuminated by the rays of sun coming through the window at a low angle.

True to his word, Jim didn’t let go. He gripped his hips when Edward’s movement faltered and kept fucking him through his orgasm. It caused the younger man to loudly moan as pleasure morphed into overstimulation – the head of Jim’s cock still rubbing over his prostate. Different kind of tears rolled down his cheeks, his body suspended between pleasure and pain, nails leaving red marks over Jim's chest. His cock still hard through it all. 

Finally, he felt Jim’s hips stutter and warmth spilled inside him. He was pulled by the back of his neck into another bruising kiss. The cock that slipped from his hole when he was pulled down was replaced by two fingers. Jim thrust them in and out fast, massaging his prostate until Edward felt himself come again with a scream. He collapsed fully over the other man. 

Jim wiped his hand on the sheets and pulled him into a tight hug as they tried to catch their breaths. He tried his best to sooth Edward, whose body trembled from exhaustion and sensitivity, under broad strokes of calloused hands and soft kisses to his temple. Finally, when they both calmed, he rolled them to the side and cupped Edward’s face. They could barely see each other in the dark. 

Taking a deep breath, Jim finally asked the question that has been on his mind the entire day. “Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Edward have their first actual date.

When Jim asked him about his plans, Edward expected another evening spent in bed. They would claw and bite at each other, ending with Jim fucking him into the mattress, facedown. Probably pretending he was fucking someone else. No matter how much he insisted both times to look Edward in the face. Then, just like the previous times, Jim would get dressed and walk out the door, leaving Edward sticky and sprawled out, tired to the bone. A tiny voice in his head whispered how he shouldn’t settle for this. The same voice that spoke much louder years ago, when Oswald offered him his love after taking away Isabella. Now, however, it was barely audible behind the much louder voice that kept repeating this was what he deserved. 

Then there was the third part, the one that brought him most shame. The part of him that liked submitting. The psychiatrists in Arkham would have had their fun if they knew about it. Looking back, it’s a good thing Hugo Strange was never interested in him much. Edward masturbated several times to the memories of Jim holding him over his knees, delivering the smacks to his ass. He wanted to repeat that. He wanted to give all of his control to James Gordon. Let himself be tied down, toyed with, used and denied, and all of that because… Because the fantasy never ended there. Oh, no. It ended with gentle, strong hands holding him after. Soft kisses, loving caresses, and maybe some chocolate pastry. Oh, the things he’d do to hear the words “good boy” roll off of Jim’s lips again.

Edward shook his head slightly, chasing away the thoughts, as he climbed the last flight of stairs to the roof of the building. Jim didn’t strike him as an exibitionist type, but he was wrong in the past. He wasn’t sure about having sex atop a building, in the chilly evening. If that  _ was _ what Jim planned. Edward didn’t really know. It was a  _ surprise _ . 

He hated surprises that weren’t of his own making.

Taking a deep breath, Edward opened the door that lead out to the roof of the building. On the other side, Jim waited near the edge. He turned towards the sound and smiled at Edward. Right beside him, on the floor was an old mattress, with a folded blanket over it, two cans of something Edward couldn’t make out in the dark and what looked like a bowl. 

“Hey,” Jim called walking towards him. They met halfway and Edward was pulled into a brief hug. Although Jim pulled away, he stayed close. “I’m glad you came. You’re just in time. I mean, if they manage to start on time. C’mon.” Taking hold of Edward’s hand, he lead him to the mattress.

“I like what you did with… Well, everything.” Jim gestured towards his appearance with his free hand. He took the blanket in the other. Edward tried his best to look presentable for the evening. He cut his hair with a pair of scissors made for cutting paper. It was shabby but nothing a bit of hair gel couldn’t conceal. He didn’t bring his hat that night, opting for casual. Luckily, in the back of the abandoned, small tailor’s shop, he managed to find clothes that fit him well and matched in green tones. They were only somewhat dusty and smelling of mothballs. Jim on the other hand looked as immaculate as ever in a dark suit, not a wrinkle in sight. Although, was it nervousness Edward sensed?

“You look quite dashing, yourself.” Edward complimented him in return. Jim gave him a broad smile, spreading out the blanket. “Jim, what exactly, are we doing here?”

“You’re the genius forensic scientist, Ed. I’m sure you can figure it out.” Jim chuckled as he wrapped himself in the blanket. Finally looking down, Edward could see that the two cans were somewhat beaten cans of soda, one branded ‘twist’ and with a lemon slice on it. The bowl was covered, but taking deep breath through his nose he swore he could smell… burnt popcorn? 

“ Something different to show every week, but I'm still the same place. If you're eating it's probably butter that you taste. ” Edward’s brows knitted in confusion as the riddle left his mouth on auto-pilot. Did Jim just take him out on a movie date?  Before he got a reply, the facade of the building across from them lit up. A loud cheer came from below, prompting Edward to walk to the edge of the roof and peak over the fence. There was a decent group of people looking up into the makeshift movie screen where the counter of a black and white movie played. 

“A couple of officers found some old movies while scavenging for useful items. We thought it would be good for morale, so Lucius fixed up a projector we had at GCPD and set-up everything for an open-air cinema.” Jim divulged the information cheerily, still standing where Edward left him. “I thought it would be nice to relax for the night, share a blanket and some popcorn. I mean, we couldn’t use this corn for anything else. It is for popcorn and it was a bit soggy, but I think it’s hardly noticeable now that I burnt it a bit. There’s also some soda, which I think expired a month ago. But it’s filled with so much chemicals anyway, I don’t think it matters…” He rambled while Edward walked back. Jim licked his lip nervously when they were in reach of each other.

“It looks like you thought of everything.” Edward gave him a small smile, fiddling with his fingers. “I guess we should settle down. See if the movie’s any good.” 

Jim smiled back before settling on the mattress and patting the space on the left of him. Edward joined him, sat cross legged at Jim’s side. He felt the other half of the blanket being thrown over him when he pulled the snacks closer to them. Halfway through the movie, when the popcorn and the soda was gone, he tentatively leaned into Jim’s shoulder. He feared objection as he placed his hand around Jim’s, but Jim only pulled him closer. “Pay attention, this is the good part.” Jim whispered after placing a quick kiss to the top of his head. 

After the movie was over, Jim insisted to follow him home. A date was a date, after all, regardless of both parties being perfectly capable of taking care of each other and the neighbourhood being somewhat safe now. He even held Edward’s hand the entire way. The conversation died down as they found themselves in a dark alley. Out of sight of everyone, emboldened by the progress of the evening, Edward pulled on Jim’s hand, getting him to turn towards him. Before Jim could say anything, he sealed their lips. 

The chaste kiss quickly turned into more with Jim’s mouth opening to Edward’s insistent tongue. Slim fingers gripped his hips and Jim was walked back into the brick wall. Edward pressed into him, connected from head to toe. “Wait…” Jim managed to blurt out between kisses. Edward just hummed before kissing across his jaw, down his neck to the spot above his shirt collar. “Ed, wait.”

“Riddler,” Edward growled into his neck. One of his long legs slid between Jim’s thighs, rubbing insistently.  _ Fuck _ , Jim thought. He finally understood the allure of danger the other man brought with him. His body betrayed him, his cock getting fully hard in his pants even though it wasn’t what he planned for the night. He tried to push Edward away gently, to no avail. Edward dragged one of his hands to Jim’s belt to swiftly unbuckle it. “We’re all alone. Just keep quiet and let me.” He whispered hotly in Jim’s ear. His fingers danced above the band of Jim’s underwear before he pushed his hand inside and took his cock in a firm grip.

Whatever objections Jim had were muffled with a french kiss. He liked to give as much as he took, and maybe someday he would let Edward take him. If his current assertiveness was anything to go by, Jim would gladly spread his legs for a change. Before he could even begin to wonder where this was heading to, Edward slid down his body, to the ground. He took Jim out of his underwear. The dim light that illuminated the edges of his face was enough for Jim to realise Ed was looking up at him as he took a firm hold of the base of his cock and enveloped the tip with his lips. 

Jim clasped a hand over his own mouth to silence himself as Edward licked his tip. He couldn’t risk tangling his fingers in Edward’s hair because of his stitches, so he grabbed his jacket with the other hand and held tight. Pretty soon it was evident that this was Edward’s first time giving a blowjob. And as such it was, for the lack of another word, terrible. What he showed in enthusiasm, hardly made up for what he lacked in skill. His teeth grazed Jim more than once, the tempo was off, even the grip of his fingers was too tight. Jim pulled him away by the back of his neck. “Come here. C’mon.”

“You don’t like it?” The disappointment was evident in Edward’s voice. Standing up, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Jim tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up. 

“It’s your first time, right?” Jim got a miserable looking nod in reply. He pulled Edward into a loose hug. “Hey, that’s nothing to feel bad about. We all have to start somewhere. Your girlfriends never…?” He trailed off at the end of his question, leaving it to hang in the air. Edward let out an exasperated sigh, hiding his face in Jim’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry I’m not that experienced.” Edward mumbled his apology.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. C’mon, you’re a prodigy, I’m one hundred percent sure that once I show you how it’s done, you’ll surpass me in no time.” Jim nudged him with his shoulder. After no reply other than a dubious humm, he cupped Edward’s face to pull him up. “You don’t believe me? I’m going to show you everything I know, just you wait. Then I’m going to get you on your knees. You’re going to look so hot between my legs, in proper light so I can see you sucking my cock. Gonna give you instructions, baby. Tell you how good you feel. How fucking good you look.” Edward shuddered in his arms. “You’d like that, right? You like being good for me.” Jim finished with a whisper in his ear.

“Jim,” Edward whined as his head fell back on Jim’s shoulder. “Let’s go to my place.” He pushed his hips into Jim’s. “Or your place. Or just here. Please.”

Jim chuckled. “No. I, um, I actually wanted to talk to you about that.” If they weren’t standing in the darkened alley, Jim would have seen that the look in Edward’s eyes was positively murderous. “I want to do this right. No sex at the very beginning and such. I want us to get to know each other, you know?”

“That makes no sense. We already had sex. Twice.” Edward tried to reason with him. “You can’t just rile me up like that and leave me hanging.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m not intentionally blue-balling you. I’m really not. But if we want this to be more than just sex, let’s just slow down.” Jim rested his hands on Edward’s shoulders as he said it. “No more teasing from me. Scout’s honor.” He raised his hand in a mock salute.

“Fine.” Edward conceded after thinking about it for a moment. He stepped away from Jim, heading out of the alley. “But you better make good on your promise to teach me!”

“Oh, I will.” Jim teased as he followed by. This time he could see Edward’s harsh gaze in the moonlight. “Right. No teasing. Won’t happen again.” 

They interlaced their fingers again somewhere along the way. The act of holding hands seemed to make Edward giddy more than anything they shared that night. 

“Same time tomorrow?” Edward asked when they arrived at the front door of the building he was squatting in.

“I can’t. Day after tomorrow? You better not tell me  _ you _ have plans.” Jim told him in a warning tone.

“Like I’d tell you even if I did.” Edward’s smile was all teeth. “But, I believe I’m free. I could make us dinner.”

“Shit! I’m just horrible, am I?” Jim rubbed a hand over his face in embarrassment. “I didn’t even ask you if you have food. Please, tell me you haven’t been starving. Well, more than the rest of us, anyway.” 

“I’m fine, Jim. Don’t worry, I’ll think up something for us. It won’t be as fancy as that fondue, sadly.” Edward regretted mentioning that time as soon as the words left his mouth. Typical of him to ruin the first date by reminding them both of old loves and happier times. If Jim was troubled by this, he didn’t let it show. He gave Edward a small smile and one more goodnight kiss. Just as it was turning from chaste to heated, Jim pulled back. 

Looking at Jim as he walked away, a plan formed in Edward’s head. Jim promised not to tease and to hold back. Edward on the other hand, made no promises of his own. He smiled to himself before heading inside. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harvey approaches Jim about his extracurricular activities. Edward prepares the meal, with a special desert in mind.

When a city becomes a no man’s land, certain items’ value skyrockets. Food and drinks were at the top of the list with highest cost. Then there was fuel. Warm clothes. Anything wooden could be chopped into firewood. And some items while useless at the time, like treasures, had value in the future when the connection would be restored.

Then there were items whose value plummeted. Video games? No power to play them. Cellphones? No way to charge them. Fancy dress? Nowhere to wear it. And what Edward was looking at now, in the rubble of the Gotham city mall was, fortunately for him, utterly worthless to the majority of the remaining population. This meant he could browse to his heart’s content. After picking out several items that were in the best state, he headed to the storage room of the store across from it. Luck was on his side here as well, and he could only hope it will remain with him as he went looking for food.

* * *

“This is the third night this week you’re heading somewhere.” Jim jumped a bit as Harvey sneaked up on him. “Without telling anyone where you’re going. Should I be worried?” Harvey continued getting into Jim’s personal space. It was bound to happen. Sooner or later, someone would approach him about what they all noticed – Jim Gordon being absent. One night, and they would chug it to him just looking for some peace and solitude. It wasn’t easy being the man in charge of everything that was currently going on. Two nights would be somewhat suspicious, but it was the movie night and maybe Jim just wanted to rest or wasn’t interested in that movie. Who knew, right? But three nights? Three nights were alarming.

“Please tell me it’s not Barbara.” Harvey pleaded at him. Lee was still recovering and decided to bury herself in work, so he doubted it was her. Plus, while she never said it, it was evident she was pissed at Jim for never looking for her since the bridges blew, first, and for getting his criminally insane ex-fiancee pregnant, second.

“It’s not Barbara.” Jim was relieved he could say that with an honest face. Because it was the truth.

“But it’s a chick.” His partner insisted.

“It’s not a chick, Harvey.” Yet another truth. If Harvey kept with this kind of questions, Jim would be fine. Harvey squinted his eyes at him. They held gazes like two cats trying to assert dominance by making the other look away.

“Is it a gu-”

“It’s Nygma.” Jim interrupted before the questioning got really uncomfortable. Maybe if he told Harvey a part of the truth, it would stop him from digging further.

“What?!” Harvey yelled at him as he was dragged into a small GCPD office.

“Look, the first night, I just needed some time on my own, alright? I was alone. But the movie night, I met up with Nygma to talk. We’re going to need all the help we can get, Harv. I’m trying to make alliances. Keep him in my sights.”

“Uh-huh. Uh-huh,” Harvey quickly agreed, nodding along. “Jim, I really hope you don’t have some food hidden away from the rest of us, because the amount of _bullshit_ that is spewing out of you now doesn’t match the rations the rest of us had!” He leaned into Jim’s line of sight when the other man looked away. “Why are you lying to me? What do you possibly hope to achieve? We’ve been through this countless times through the years. I _know_ you, brother. You can’t tell a lie to save your sorry ass. I have empirical evidence of that!”

“Harvey...” Jim rubbed his hand over his face. Why did his partner have to be so difficult? Everyone thought Harvey was a bad detective, but they were wrong. Harvey was lazy and careless sometimes, but once he got on a trail he was like a hound. There was no stopping until he got his man.

“Are you banging him?” Harvey whispered as he leaned into Jim’s space.

“No!”

“Oh, my lord, you’re banging him,” he said with an exasperated sigh as he took two steps away. With his hands on his head, he paced the small room. “I know you swing both ways. I know you fuck when you’re stressed. I know you just can’t keep yourself from sticking your dick in crazy, but this one takes the cake. Bravo, Jim! Just when I thought it couldn’t get worse.” He pulled out a chair and sat down in it. They let the silence wash over them for awhile before Harvey spoke again.

“Just please tell me the Penguin is not on your to-do list…”

“Harvey! Jesus. Of course not.” Jim sat down in the other chair and leaned back to look at the ceiling. “I didn’t plan it. I really did go to him the first night just to talk. I was stressed. He was stressed. Things just… Took its turn…”

“Things just took its turn? _Things just took its turn?!_ Are you even listening to yourself, right now?” The older detective started rifling through the desk drawers. Jim suspected he was looking for hidden booze.

“So, what? You went over there, _hi, Ed, how are you doing_.” Harvey imitated Jim’s voice as he slammed the first drawer shut.

“And he replied _oh, fine Jimbo_.” Another drawer slammed shut.

“Then he just casually spread his legs and you were between them and both your clothes were off.” The third drawer slammed.

“And oopsie! You had sex. The end. Only it wasn’t, was it? Because you’re going out tonight, to bang him again!” Harvey slammed the fourth and the final drawer.

“I’m not. And for the record, I didn’t have sex with him when the movie was playing and I’m not going to have sex with him tonight.” Jim wracked his brain trying to come up with the best thing to tell to Harvey. But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed that just telling the truth would be the best course of action.

“So, you only banged once? Three days ago when you went to check up on him? That’s it, right? No biggie?” The silence Harvey got in reply from Jim was unsettling. His eyes opened wide in shock and realisation, his eyebrows shooting up. Jim looked the other way, embarrassment spreading all over his face. “Jim? Jim, were you fucking Nygma before the bridges blew up? Because I know for a fact you had no fucking time to do it after they did.”

“Once.” The word was barely audible in the silent room. “When I… His henchmen saved me from Jeremiah’s maze. He was explaining to me how the labyrinth map worked… And we uh, got into a heated… argument that… lead to things.” He risked a quick look at Harvey, but remained staring back at him as Harvey’s jaw hung open.

“You got into an argument about Jeremiah and it lead to screwing? I’d expect that from Cat and Bruce but-”

“No!” Jim shook his head and abruptly got up. “Look, I don’t have to explain myself to you. Yes, you’re my partner, but I’m an adult. I’m capable of making my own decisions. I am!” He reaffirmed in response to a smirk he got. “I’m going to see Ed and you can’t stop me.”

“Ok, fine. Fine. You’re right. It’s your life. Just a little roll in the hay. And hey, this one you actually can’t get pregnant, so that’s a bonus, right?” Harvey spread out his hands, grinning maniacally. What else was he supposed to do? His partner just confessed to screwing a certified psychopath, a man who tried to kill him twice, oh, and _did_ kill hundreds of innocent people not a whole month ago, not to mention all the others. The only thing one could do in such moments was to try and look on the bright side of things. Find the positive. “Right? It’s not like you’re romantically involved or anything.”

Jim gave him no answer as he rushed out of the office.

“Jim?!” He could hear Harvey’s voice call after him in utter panic. He couldn’t deal with this now. The best he could do was hope that everything will turn out alright.

* * *

Jim arrived to Edward’s place on time, despite the delay with Harvey. He ran his fingers through his hair in a nervous gesture, before entering. Edward waited for him in the makeshift dining room. The area was lit by tea lights scattered around it and two very old looking candles in an ornate candlestick. Their plates were arranged next to each other at the end of the table. Edward even managed to find a nice bouquet of plastic flowers to place as a centerpiece.

“Hi,” Edward greeted him with a beaming look on his face. Jim pulled him into a hug, kissed him as a way of greeting. He took in his attire for the evening. Green as usual, but this time no tie in sight. The top two buttons of Edward’s shirt were open, showing off his long neck and the now dark hickey Jim left him a couple of nights ago. It took a lot of resolve to not succumb to his base desires and simply have Edward for dinner.

“Hey. I don’t know what you made, but it smells delicious.” The smell of warm food filled his nostrils, making him salivate. After months of canned food, he didn’t care if Edward was about to serve them a cooked rat.

“Thank you. It’s canned food but, I managed to find some spices to improve it.” Edward pulled out a chair for him to sit, before serving them dinner. It was a simple meal, consisting of a canned stew, instant mashed potatoes made with water and a sos that turned out to be made from instant cream soup, but the spices improved everything. It tasted so good Jim was at the brink of tears with almost every bite. Thinking about it, Jim remembered the fondue evening, and how Kristen commented that Edward was a good cook. If he could pull off this magic with dried and canned food in the middle of such crisis, Jim wondered what it would be like to have an actual meal made by Edward. He made sure to compliment the food the best he could. Seeing Edward blush and beam with pride made the warm feeling unfurl in Jim’s own stomach.

The conversation flowed easily as the wine they shared. Jim did his best to steer it away from topics that usually occupied their minds. They talked about movies, music and books, ideal vacation places, car models, and anything and everything Jim talked about on most of his normal dates. Uncanny how, if anyone just caught them at this moment, not knowing who they were, would just see them as a regular couple on a date. Believing he has given Edward something so sweet and normal, made Jim swell with pride. He was content to just sit there, sip wine, and share stories.

Edward seemed to have other plans. During the night, he unbuttoned his shirt further, claiming it was hot. Yet, Jim caught a glance of his hardened nipple that seemed to tell a different story. After several times of landing his palm on Jim’s knee, Edward finally let his hand slide over Jim’s thigh. He leaned in to steal a kiss from Jim’s lips.

“Ed,” Jim said as he caught Edward’s hand before it could get any further up.

“Jim.” He replied with a wry smile.

“I see what you’re trying to do. And the answer is still no. Let’s just enjoy this evening as is.” He interlaced their fingers before bringing Edward’s hand to his lips to kiss his knuckles. Edward hummed in understanding.

“So, we are not having sex tonight.” Edward pouted as he pulled slightly away. “We’re just going to talk. And there is no way you’re changing your mind.”

“We can still make out,” Jim flirted, trying to bring them close again. The other man completely moved away in response, standing up. Then he blew out the two candles on the table. Jim looked up at him in confusion. Was Edward mad at him for wanting to take things slow? He just didn’t want to ruin everything by rushing it. If Edward really had serious feelings for him, and they wanted to give it a shot, Jim didn’t want to cheapen it with casual sex. Something must have shown on his face because Edward was quick to reassure him.

“Relax, I’m just going to get the dessert.” He grinned at Jim. If Edward pulled out a pie right now, Jim would have gotten on one knee, no regrets, and asked him to marry him.

“What is it?” Please, be pie. _Please, be pie._ He knew it couldn’t possibly be a pie, but still his mind bombarded him with images and memories of his favorite dessert.

“It’s a surprise,” Edward winked at him. “But I think you’ll enjoy it. No peeking,” he warned as he closed the door to the other room.

Jim waited in silence. While his mind supplied fantasies of pastries, he licked the fork clean, chasing the residual taste. The rational part of his brain knew it would probably be canned or dried fruit. Maybe some whipped cream if fortune smiled upon him. Probably not. He kind of hoped it wasn’t the apricots again. However, nothing could prepare him for what he saw when the doors reopened.

Jim’s attempt to catch the fork he dropped as his jaw went slack was futile. It slipped through his hands several times in the air, then bounced off his lap to clatter to the floor. Edward looked stunning. A silky black kimono with intricate flower patterns, tied at the waist but leaving his chest exposed as he gripped onto the door frame. The robe covered only the upper half of his thighs, showing off his long, lean legs wrapped in translucent black stockings. At the very bottom, the entire look ended with, _fuck,_ black stilettos with red soles. Jim inhaled sharply through his teeth.

Edward sauntered towards him, only slightly losing his balance once, but never falling. Leisurely, he wrapped one finger around the belt of the kimono, and pulled. Without the knot to hold it, the fabric parted just as he got to Jim, showing a pair of black, lacy panties and the elastic lace holding up the stockings.

By now, Jim was gripping onto the tablecloth for his dear life with his left hand, while his right arm hang uselessly to his side. Edward slipped the robe off of his shoulders, leaving it to pool on the floor. He dragged his right leg over Jim’s lap, making sure not to lose contact until he was settled in his lap. Draping his arms over the captain’s shoulders, he leaned in until they were a breath away. “Dessert is served,” he smirked into the short space between their lips. Jim’s eyes were glued to his panties.

For a long while, there was no reaction from Jim, other than heavy breathing. A feeling of dread settled in Edward’s stomach. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe Jim didn’t like it. Just as his thoughts started to spiral down, Jim snapped his head up to stare right at him. With an animalistic growl, in one fluid motion, Jim grabbed him around the waist and lifted him with his right arm. With his left hand, he ripped away the tablecloth; the plates, the candelabra and the vase fell to the floor along with the cutlery. He slammed Edward on the now clean edge of the table, swallowing his yelp of surprise in a passionate kiss.

All be damned. Jim fisted his hand into Edward’s hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck. He trailed his kisses down Edward’s torso, pausing to mouth at the fresh scar on his abdomen. Jim has seen his share of stab wounds enough to know what it was. Looking up he could see Edward biting his lip nervously. It was clearly causing him discomfort, so he moved down. Luckily, the chair didn’t topple over when he stood up, so it was easy to get it back in place to sit. Without wasting another moment, he nuzzled into the lace stretched over Edward’s cock. Fingers tangled into his blond hair, while Edward whined above him. “Lie back,” Jim growled out, pushing at his stomach. As soon as he had more space, he pulled the lacy material out of the way to take Edward’s cock into his mouth.

There was no room for finesse and teasing, as he bobbed his head up and down. Edward repeated his name over and over again, as if it was the only thing his mind was capable of. Jim pulled off, yanking the panties to the side so that he could reach Edward’s balls. He licked, sucked and kissed at the skin, going lower, until he reached his opening. The smell of lubricant filled his nose. “Fuck, you got ready for me, baby?” Jim’s finger slid inside Edward with ease. “That’s so hot. Did you think about me when you fingered yourself?” Edward nodded his head, but Jim prompted him to say it out loud. He coaxed him until Edward confessed to lying in bed with his legs spread open, working his fingers inside himself imagining Jim. With a face red from excitement and embarrassment, he confessed to jerking off but having to stop so he didn’t come before Jim arrived.

“Fuck, I want to watch you next time. Want to watch you work yourself open for me. Can I?”

“Yes, Jim! Please! Please,” Edward clawed at any part of Jim he could reach. Jim hushed him.

“Please what, baby?” He pulled out his finger, leaving Edward frustrated. “Tell me what you want. C’mon.” Even though he said that, he stood up to unbuckle his belt and open his fly.  

“I want you, Jim. I want your cock inside me.” Edward slipped his hand down to tease himself.

Impatient, Jim ripped the lace to get it out of the way, pushed inside Edward and started to fuck him hard. “Like this, yeah? You’re so hot. So needy. Wish you could have my cock all the time, don’t you? Touch yourself for me, Ed.” Edward could only moan while jerking himself, as Jim fucked him, and whispered praise and dirty things he would do to him. Jim pulled his legs over his shoulders. The stockings tore in several places when he raked his fingernails over Edward’s thighs.

They came almost in unison. Jim pulled him up and off the table into his lap as he collapsed into the chair. He nuzzled into Edward’s neck while rubbing circles into his back. Edward kicked off the heels, feeling relieved to have them off.

“I’m guessing you liked it?” He sounded hopeful.

“That was… You’re insane.” Jim mumbled into Edward’s neck, trying to catch his breath. It sounded like a compliment.

“I would contest that statement but I misplaced my certificate of sanity,” Edward replied casually, hands hanging over Jim’s shoulders and the back of the chair. This prompted a low chuckle from Jim, who looked up at him. Jim cradled Edward’s cheek in the palm of his hand before kissing him on the lips. Feather light and slow, it was the softest kiss Edward ever got.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues right where chapter 3 ended. Barbara talks with Jim about his relationship with Edward. Edward repairs a gramophone. Jim teaches Edward a couple of new tricks.

With his handkerchief, Jim wiped off the sticky mess from Edward’s chest. Now that the heat of the moment was gone, Edward was feeling very self conscious, wearing nothing but a pair of ruined stockings and torn underwear, as he sat in the lap of Jim who was fully clothed.

“Can you stand?” Jim asked, throwing the handkerchief on the pile made up of broken dishes and the tablecloth. Edward silently nodded and got up. The panties slid down his leg so he stepped out of them. Jim bent down to retrieve the kimono before standing up himself, pausing only briefly to plant a kiss on Edward’s hip on his way up. He held the garment open in front of Edward, creating a cover for him as he turned to push his arms through the sleeves. When the robe was over Edward’s shoulders, Jim tucked himself in, zipping up his pants. He pulled Edward into a hug from behind, and nuzzled into his neck.

“What do you want to do next?” Edward cleared his throat nervously. His own voice sounded too cheerful to his ears. The intimacy they were currently sharing was making him uncomfortable. It was easy to get lost in Jim’s touches, but he had to remind himself that his feelings were not returned. Jim wanted to try, but this started with sex, and as much as Jim liked to deny it, Edward still firmly believed that it was why he was still there. The longer he could keep Jim’s appetite sated, the longer he could keep him. And the more memories he’d have when it ended.   

“Take you to bed, use you as a pillow and sleep for five days,” Jim mumbled drowsily into his skin. Unable to stand the situation anymore, Edward moved out of his hold, tightening the robe around himself. He plastered a wide grin over his face.

“While that would be lovely,” and oh, how lovely it would have been if it truly were what Jim wanted. “I was thinking about something that is more probable.”

“Let’s see,” Jim dragged out, pinning Edward between himself and the table. “We went to the movies. We had dinner. Usually this is when I’d ask my date to come to my home and see where it goes. But I think we certainly know where that is after tonight’s activities.” He chuckled. Edward blushed, looking away. He could feel the evidence of their activities start to leak out of him. Seeing his discomfort, Jim stepped away to give him some space. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking around.

“Do you have a gramophone somewhere around here?” Jim gestured nervously before shoving his hands in his pockets.

“There is one in the other room. I think I saw some records as well.” Edward wasn’t sure if it was still working. He found it while he was frantically trying to figure out why he was waking up at strange places. He remembered almost picking it up to smash it to pieces in frustration once. Now he was thankful he didn’t.

“Great! We can set it up, have something to drink, and see where our conversation takes us.” Jim seemed genuinely excited with the idea so Edward forced a smile in return. They exchanged several goodbye kisses walking to the front door. All the way, Jim whined about how he was tired and wished he could stay. Edward closed the doors after him. He rested his head on the cold wooden door, his fingers itching to hold the other man close to him still. With a sigh he stepped back to the room where they had dinner. The mess wasn’t going to clean itself.

  

* * *

 

“Spill it.” The next morning, Jim opened his eyes to Barbara sitting at the edge of his bed, determination written all over her face. “Harvey barged into my club, looking to get wasted. Then he muttered something about you acting like a complete dumbass. Don’t worry, I sent him out and promised to check up on you. So, here I am.” She raised her arm in false excitement, then continued in a grave voice. “This better not be about _Lee,_ Jim.”

“Funny you should ask that. Harvey first thought it was about you.” Jim pulled himself up into a sitting position. “It isn’t about Lee.”

“You’re not screwing the Penguin, are you?”

“What?! Jesus, Barbara! What is it with you people and thinking I would screw Cobblepot?!” He pushed the sheet off of him and got up to get dressed. He picked up his pants from the clothes that were neatly folded on a nearby chair.

“I saw the way he looked at you when he first came to our apartment! All googly eyes and _James is my friend_ . I could totally see you ending up in bed with that _disaster_.”

Jim sighed, pulling his pants up and zipping them. The belt fell under the chair, so he bent down to retrieve it. Sadly, when he got up, she was still there.

“So, who is it?” Barbara looked at him with one raised eyebrow. “I know you’re screwing someone, Jim. Don’t forget I know you longer than everyone else in this city. I know who you are deep inside. Don’t make me pull it out of you.”

“Nygma and I are dating.” Jim conceded while putting on his shirt. Somehow, even after everything they went through, he felt like Barbara was the only person he could openly talk to. She wasn’t exaggerating when she said she knew him best. Once upon a time, they were planning to get married. He shared more intimate and personal confessions with her than he could with Lee. His honesty with Lee was about his work, the only part he shut off from Barbara in hope of keeping her safe.

Barbara laughed in his face in response. He couldn’t remember the last time he heard her laugh in such a genuine way. Perhaps becoming a mother really was changing her.

“Oh, that is _bad,_ James Gordon. That is _very_ bad.” She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Out of all the people in Gotham the father of her child could end up with, this was probably the worst, but the most interesting person. “Did he show you what he likes, or is he keeping it sweet for you? Eddie and I share some interests. He never openly talked about them, but I feel like they fit you well.”

“Barbara,” he scolded her for her assumptions. They were correct but he didn’t want to confirm them. His sex life was his business.

“Unlike Lee, who is miss vanilla wannabe wild. Bet you if you tried to drag _her_ over your knee she’d stare at you in horror. I can’t believe people actually bought that good-girl-gone-bad moment she had in the Narrows. Nygma is a different story, on the other hand. Hmm,” she exaggerated pondering with a finger on her chin, while Jim finished dressing. “I think I have a perfect gift for you two lovebirds. I’ll bring it on my next visit.”

Jim rolled his eyes in exasperation. Even if he refused, she would bring him whatever she wanted. She got up to leave. _Finally,_ Jim thought. He just needed some quiet time for himself.

“Speaking of birds, I’m kind of sorry for good ol’ Pengy. I was cheering for him to join our _I fucked Jim Gordon and lived to tell the tale_ squad. Oh well, knowing he still has feelings for the green bean, there is still a possibility for a threesome.”

“Not a chance,” Jim gritted through a forced grin. Although now that she mentioned it, Oswald’s love towards Edward was something that would have to be addressed at one point. “You think Oswald won’t like this?”

“Be careful, Jim. Oswald might be playing nice with Nygma for now, trying to get back into his good graces. He even saved Lee for him.” Jim’s eyebrows shot up at hearing this. She regarded him with surprise in turn. “You didn’t know? He’s the one that got Strange to save them. Penguin’s men found them bleeding after they stabbed each other.”

“That’s how they both ended up with the chip…” That also explained Edward’s apprehension about Jim touching his scar.

“Yes. But that was when Nygma was officially straight. We both know it’s easier to accept someone’s refusal when they’re not into your gender. When Oswald hears about you two, he will have to come to terms with the fact that Nygma simply just doesn’t love _him_.” She picked up her things and walked to the door. “Don’t break his heart, Jim. Oswald might be grateful you saved his life so many times, but if you hurt Nygma I can’t vouch he won’t hesitate to send Zsasz after you.”

“Barbara, wait.” He stopped her with a light touch on her forearm, just as she was leaving the room. “How is the, um, how are you?” He gestured up and down her torso.

“The baby is fine, Jim. So am I.” She placed her hand over her stomach, even though there was no bump visible yet. “I’ll see you around.” With a quick pat to his shoulder, she left him to mull over the conversation they just had.

 

* * *

 

Edward’s life didn’t have much structure after the chip was removed from his head. If it weren’t for Jim occupying his mind, he probably would have went to Oswald to seek revenge for what Strange has done to him. This way, he had little projects to occupy his mind with. He found the old gramophone under a pile of papers he threw over it. Inspecting it, he found he was lucky. It was one of the older wind-up models. Although, after years of unuse, it required a bit of fixing to get it to working order. That was alright. He had two more days before he would see Jim again.

It took him some time to find the proper spare parts because he couldn’t risk going into dangerous territories that the gangs and other villains held. Satisfied with his work in the end, he wiped the oil from his hands and spinned the handle to wind up the motor. Edward put one of the records on the turntable and placed the needle in the take-up groove. After a moment of hesitation, he pressed the start lever. The thrill of anticipation washed over him as the static crackled, then a soft sound of a saxophone came out of the machine. Edward smiled to himself in triumph. Another job well done, as was expect from a genius such as himself. He turned it off to move it to the area where they could lounge and enjoy the music tomorrow. He already picked out a place for it and the small collection of records he found. Whoever owned the gramophone was a jazz enthusiast. Edward couldn’t complain as he couldn’t hope for better music to set the mood for a date.

 

* * *

 

Jim arrived on time, bearing gifts in the form of one can of apricots. Edward lead him into the spacious room. An entire wall was lined with bookshelves. Two lounge chairs and a chessboard table were placed near it. Instead of chess figures, an open bottle of white wine and two glasses set on the table. Sadly, it was one of the last bottles he managed to find. The gramophone was placed on another small table in the corner. With the record collection placed underneath it. One of the newer wooden chairs was sacrificed for the fire lit in the small fireplace at the end of the room. It provided low lighting and warmth. Earlier in the day, Edward set up some blankets and pillows before it.

“I like what you’ve done with the place,” Jim commented, looking astonished. He went straight to the gramophone, picking up a couple of records to browse through.

“Thank you,” Edward answered feeling proud of himself. He poured them wine while Jim put on a record and took off his jacket. The sound of smooth jazz filled the room soon. Edward walked towards Jim, extending a hand with a wine glass. “I hope you like white wine. I thought maybe we can settle down, sip some and…” Before Edward could finish his sentence, Jim interrupted him.

“Do you dance?”

Edward wasn’t sure how to reply to that. It wasn’t according to his plan for tonight. Sure, they thought him some basic dances in school, and when he started working in GCPD he took some additional dance lessons. When he found out Kristen wasn’t into dancing, he quit and focused on other things. Old, timid Ed didn’t enjoy dancing much to begin with. Now, as the Riddler, he regretted never learning how to tango. “I can dance,” he finally blurted out.

“Great!” Jim took both glasses away from him and settled them to the side. He took Edward’s hand in his own to lead him to the middle of the room. “Do you want me to lead or would you?”

Edward mentally shook off the momentary insecurity. He was the Riddler. He excelled at showmanship and all the fine things. Sure, Jim was a man, but he offered him the option to lead. Besides, the dance lessons he had included dancing the steps for the partner who would follow the lead; to better understand the dance itself. Meaning that he was prepared for either role. “I’ll lead if you don’t mind.” He placed his left arm up and away, twisting Jim’s in his hold into proper position. He placed his right arm around Jim’s waist. Jim settled into his arms, placing his left on Edward’s biceps. Edward counted out loud, catching the rhythm, before leading them into a slow, basic, social foxtrot.

They moved around as much as they could in the space they had, ending the dance with Edward spinning Jim under his arm. They chuckled as they complimented each other on their skills. The next song started much slower, in a rhythm Edward wasn’t sure what to dance to. Jim solved the problem by pulling him in by the waist, saying he’d lead this one if Edward didn’t mind. Edward placed his arms on Jim’s shoulders and let him sway them around the room, their chests so close they were nearly touching. Before the song ended, they were kissing; swaying together in place.

The evening progressed with moving to sit by the fire and talk about everything that was going on while sipping on wine. Jim eventually ended up with his head in Edward’s lap. Just as Jim was whining about the horrible position he was currently in, Edward cut him off with a quip about quite liking his position at the moment. Thinking back, he didn’t mean it to actually lead to anything at that moment. Maybe it was the wine. Maybe it was how relaxed they were. Jim simply responded by turning to nuzzle into Edward’s crotch. Edward scrambled not to fall back on the floor, somehow landing on his elbows. Jim popped the top button of Edward’s trousers as he mouthed at his clothed, rapidly hardening cock. Edward couldn’t help but stare in fascination as Jim took the zipper between his teeth and pulled down, all the while maintaining eye contact. Nuzzling one more time, while Edward carded his fingers through his hair, Jim pulled himself up. Edward kissed him soundly, then rummaged under the pillow to find the bottle of lube he stashed there. He impatiently shoved it into Jim’s hands, then started to undress.

“I thought maybe tonight we could try something different,” Jim chuckled at the enthusiasm Edward was displaying. “If you’re up to it.”

“What did you have in mind?” Edward paused for the moment. He already had his shirt and shoes off, and his pants halfway down his thighs.

“Well, I though, maybe, I could suck you off. And you can suck me off.” Jim pulled the green pants the rest of the way off.

“That didn’t go that well last time,” Edward trailed off, refocusing on unbuttoning Jim’s shirt. With the fabric out of the way, he leaned in to kiss and bite Jim’s throat and clavicle.

“Yeah, I thought maybe I could show you?” Jim hissed as Edward’s mouth closed around one of his nipples, the other one pinched between Edward’s fingers. What Jim said caught his attention, however. He seemed to weigh the options as they sat, noses mere inch apart.

“Alright,” Edward consented. “How do you want to do it?” Jim lead them into undressing each other, exchanging kisses and caresses until all the clothes were strewn around them. He gently pushed Edward down on his side, but instead of laying down beside him, Jim turned so that his head was level with Edward’s cock, and his own cock near Edward’s head.

“What are you doing?” Edward stared at him in confusion. Then it clicked. With them turned like this, they could pleasure each other at the same time. His face turned the shade of red Jim was starting to get very fond of.

“Do what I’m doing, alright?”

Edward nodded in reply. Jim leaned down and licked a stripe from the head to the base of Edward’s cock. Edward shuddered with pleasure, resting his head on the inside of Jim’s thigh. Jim waited for Edward to repeat the motion, before taking his cock in hand. Edward did the same, although in his eagerness, with a much firmer grip. Jim tightened his hold in warning and Edward got the idea fast, loosening his fingers. “Good,” Jim commanded him, causing him to blush red to the tips of his ears.  

Soon, Jim was taking him into his mouth, licking, sucking and fondling every part of him that was in reach. Edward matched him, move by move, even through his excitement. And if Edward would accidentally graze him with his teeth or squeeze too hard, Jim would do the same to him on purpose, showing him exactly how it felt. Any time Edward faltered, Jim would patiently wait for him to repeat the motion before continuing. However, when Jim let his fingers slip between his cheeks, Edward froze. Did Jim want him to…? One of Jim’s fingers rested on his puckered opening, all movement seized. Tentatively, Edward mimicked Jim’s movement, until they were mirroring each other and the tip of his middle finger rested on Jim’s opening. He rubbed it in circles, following Jim’s movement. Drunk on the idea of Jim letting him touch him there, he pressed the tip of his finger inside.

Jim pulled his mouth and hands off of Edward, causing him to panic. He was certain he crossed the line. He pulled off to apologise for the misunderstanding, then saw Jim was only retrieving the bottle of lube from where they shoved it in their haste. Jim prompted him to give him his hand, then coated his fingers as well as his own. He threw the bottle between them, smiled at Edward and went back to what they were doing mere moments ago. Jim’s finger pressed into him, and, although slightly worried, he followed the action. Hearing Jim moan around his cock, emboldened him. Soon they were matching each other again. Every pleasure Jim gave him, Edward gave back. Licking into his slit, hollowing his cheeks, massaging his prostate.

“Good boy. Yeah, just like that. Harder.” Jim whispered praises to him, patting his hair. “Fuck, look at you. Taking a cock like a pro.” Edward felt his entire face heat up. He moaned, feeling full on both ends as Jim pushed another finger inside him. He gagged a couple of times when Jim started moving his hips, fucking into his mouth. He moved away to gasp for air.

“Oh, Jim,” Edward moaned into Jim’s hip. “I can’t. I’m going to come.”

“That’s ok. Come for me baby, c’mon,” Jim encouraged him, rubbing his prostate. He took him in fully, bobbing his head up and down. Edward tried to pull him away with both hands, tried to warn him but Jim just continued. He grabbed onto Edward’s butt with his free hand, holding him firmly in place. He kept pleasuring him until Edward couldn’t do anything but come down his throat with a high pitched moan. Jim pulled out his fingers and rubbed his cheeks; massaged and grabbed them tight. He licked him clean, swallowing every drop of him. When Edward’s cock started to soften, he pulled away to look at him. His dark brown curls were hanging over his forehead; his entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat. His head was a welcome weight as it rested on the inside of Jim’s thigh.

Edward opened one eye to look back at him. “Hi,” Jim teased. A weak _hello_ was the only thing he got in reply. “You wanna rest a bit?” After taking a look at Jim’s still hard cock right in front of his face, Edward shook his head _no_ . “No? Wanna suck my cock some more, hm? Want to make me come like I made you? _Fuck._ ” Edward placed his mouth over him again, doing his best to repeat what Jim thought him. After a few moments, he even pushed his finger inside Jim again. He matched the movement of his finger with the way he bobbed his head, causing the other to moan.

“Fuck, I want to come on your face, Ed.” Jim held his hair in a tight grip as he thrust into his mouth. “Bet you’d look so perfect with your red, puffy lips covered in my come. Please, baby, let me do it.” Edward pulled back, slipping his finger out as well. A soft _yeah_ leaving his lips was all the permission Jim needed. Gripping the back of his head, Jim instructed him to close his eyes and open his mouth as he jerked off until his orgasm. Edward couldn’t help but flinch when the hot spurt hit his face, but Jim held him firmly in place. His come landed on Edward’s face, neck and hair. He wanted nothing more than to lick him clean. However, realising it might be too soon to offer that, he grabbed Edward’s discarded t-shirt and wiped off the mess.  

Jim moved around to rest his head on the pillow, beside Edward. He pulled him into his arms to cuddle, showering him with praise. He only let go of him when Edward insisted he needed to clean himself properly. He stayed in bed while Edward put his underwear back on and went to the bathroom.

Edward looked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he could smell Jim on himself – both his aftershave and his come. The hickey on his neck was slowly fading. Lower on his chest, a couple more were starting to bloom. He felt proud that Jim was sporting some of his own love marks. Nothing above the collar, of course. He soaped up his face and washed it with the rainwater from the bucket he kept near the sink.

He doubted Jim would ever want the others to find out about their relationship. Who would? Kristen only seemed to talk about it with Lee. Isabella had hardly anyone to tell to. Oswald would have screamed it from the rooftops, most probably. Lee never shown any signs of affection when they had company. No, considering the situation they were currently in, Jim would probably want to keep this under wraps. Gotham’s hero and saviour in bed with its most notorious criminal? No one would take him seriously knowing that.  

Once again, Edward came to the conclusion that this was, inevitably, not a serious relationship and that sooner rather than later, he might end up picking up the pieces of his heart from the floor.

When he returned to the room, he found Jim has dozed off in the middle of the makeshift bed. He was hugging a pillow, slightly drooling over it. The fire was still crackling in the fireplace, although very weak. The gramophone must have went silent at some point during sex. In that moment, what he wanted the most was to plaster himself onto Jim’s back, pull a cover over them and, as Jim mentioned before, sleep for days. Instead he dropped another piece of wood into the fire. Poked it around for good measure. Satisfied that it won’t die out soon, he gently nudged at Jim’s shoulder to wake him up.

Jim simply pulled him down to snuggle into him. “Five more minutes,” was Jim’s reply to Edward reminding him he had to go back to the station. He cuddled closer, placing a kiss right above where Edward’s heart was. Edward felt his chest tighten, tears slipping down his face. It would seem that fate has decided to be especially cruel when it came to his love life. Jim probably noticed the tension. Soon he was wiping away his tears with his thumbs, shushing him gently.  

“I want you to know I really enjoy your company, Ed. Not just the sex – which is _phenomenal_. But everything else we have too. I really do wish I could stay and wake up with you in my arms.” He peppered small kisses over Edward's face. “I bet you look the cutest when you sleep.” Edward shoved him away playfully, with a small, shy smile on his face. He could feel the warmth spread through him as he looked up into Jim, who was smiling back at him.

“Ok, ok, I gotta go. I know when I’ve overstayed my welcome.” Jim kissed him one more time on the lips before he got up. “I’ll let myself out. You just stay there and rest.”

Edward succumbed to sleep while the other got cleaned up and dressed. When Jim returned to the room, he found him lying sideways, face half smushed into the pillow, wrapped up in a blanket. Kneeling down, he kissed the criminal’s temple. He was right in his assumptions; Edward looked the cutest he ever seen him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jim doesn’t show up for their date, Edward goes looking for him. He finds out that Jim was caught up with Jeremiah Valeska. Then he finds out about something else Jim has been keeping from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said things get worse before they get better? Well, they're about to get worse.

Jim doesn’t make it on time for their next date. At first Edward fusses over Jim’s habit of being late. In all honesty, it was a miracle Jim wasn’t late once so far. Five minutes turns to ten. The tiny voice inside his head chastises him that he shouldn’t have expected Jim to be on time. After all, he isn’t important. Who cares if they fuck ten minutes later? But ten minutes soon turns to fifteen, which turns to half an hour, and finally a whole hour. It’s clear to Edward that Jim isn’t coming. The first wave of panic he feels is that this is it. Jim has finally gotten tired of him; realised that Edward had nothing to offer him, and continued on his own. That panic soon morphs into wondering if something has happened to Jim. What if someone shot him while he was trying to establish peace in Gotham? What if he’s mortally injured, lying in a filthy ally? Or worse. What if Jim’s already dead? Edward hastily throws on his jacket and his hat, then heads outside towards GCPD. 

At the GCPD, he is greeted by a commotion. Someone shoulders him on the way in and everyone seems to be in a rush. No, he realises on a closer inspection. Everyone is in panic. When he looks up, he sees Jim talking with Harvey, Bruce, Lucius and a couple of officers. Looking to the right of them, he sees Selina talking with Lee. Even with her back turned towards him, he recognises her. It appears as if they’re comforting each other over something that happened. He catches bits and pieces of conversation - a bomb, Jeremiah, toxic waste, Gotham river. 

Selina notices him. She pats Lee on the shoulder, and bends down to whisper something in her ear. Then she heads towards him. A couple of other officers have noticed him as well. He sees they’re uncertain how to react. He leans casually on the nearest table, his hands crossed over his chest, trying to make himself smaller and neutral. 

“What are you doing here?” Selina questions, standing right in front of him. If looks could kill, he’d be dead right about now. He never really understood her. Probably because she never mattered much to him. Oswald was usually the one to talk with the street kid. They shared this strange bond over Fish Mooney, even after all these years. Edward came from an entirely different background. One with both parents and a home. Although sometimes he wonders if they had it much easier. 

“I heard there was an explosion.”

“And? As a concerned citizen you decided to drop in and offer your help?” She tilted her head to the side, one eyebrow raised. She looked him up and down. A typical behaviour of a school bully. Coming from someone who barely reached his shoulder, it was almost comical. Almost, because he knew for a fact she could beat him in hand to hand combat without breaking a sweat. When she spoke again, her voice sounded venomous. “Somehow I don’t buy that. Whatever it is you came for, it can wait. We have a huge problem on our hands, and the last thing we need is  _ the Riddler  _ popping in. So, why don’t you just move along, Nygma.”

He stood up to his fool height, hoping to intimidate her in that way. The trick didn’t work as she stared up at him with a slightly bored look on her face. He unfolded his hands, stepping forward. In response, her right hand went to her whip, lightning fast. A few of the nearby officers stared at the exchange uncertain what to do. 

“Nygma.” Jim’s voice broke through the trance, catching everyone’s attention. He was leaning on the railing with both hands. The stern look on his face did little to mask the tiredness around his eyes. “Glad you could join us. Step into my office?” Edward courtly noded. He flashed a huge grin to Selina as he passed her by. Lee was gone by now, the chair she set in now occupied by one of the officers. Harvey seemed to avoid looking at him at any cost. Lucius greeted him then went back to the plans he was looking over. Bruce stared at Edward until he walked into Jim’s office and closed the door. He would never admit it, but the way the Wayne kid looked at him, shook him up. There was something in that glare that seemed to strip his thoughts bare. As if the young man could look straight into his mind and his soul.

“Jim, what,” the rest of the sentence left hanging in the air as Jim pushed the breath out of him, slamming into Edward’s chest and pulling him into a tight hug. Awkwardly, Edward wraps his arms around Jim’s broad shoulders. His eyes flick to the side, but the blinds are down. No one can see them. Tentatively, he places a kiss to Jim’s temple. Jim smells like some expensive cologne. “What happened? I heard someone mention Jeremiah Valeska and toxic waste?”

Jim sighs into his neck, holding him even tighter. The conclusion was an easy one. Jim nearly died. It makes Edward hold him tighter still. He reminds himself that whatever happened is over. Jim is safe and alive. Edward takes off one glove to run his fingers through the blond strands. Slowly, Jim relaxes in his hold, their breaths evening out in a synched rhythm. 

“Jeremiah threatened to blow up a bunch of chemicals. To stop them from dispersing in the air, we had to dump the truck in the water.” Jim chuckles sadly through the explanation. “I was in contact with the army. They were going to start the process to reconnect us. But now… I have no idea what will happen. Lucius thinks he can modify some of the Wayne tech to create filters that can cleanse the water. Then we can contact the army again.” 

“Lucius is the second smartest man in Gotham. I have faith he will succeed.” Edward pulls back to look at Jim’s face. He looks tired. Years older than his usual self. Edward brings his hand forward, rests it on his cheek. There’s an alarming lack of stubble on it for this time of day. What did Jeremiah  _ do _ exactly? Jim hums.

“Maybe if he could get some help from  _ the _ smartest man in Gotham, it would go faster?” Jim closes his eyes. He lets Edward gently maneuver him into a kiss, then towards his chair. He falls gracelessly into it. Edward seats himself into his lap, somehow still managing to be the one that envelops him. 

“I think he could be amenable.” He cuddles Jim. With not much experience in gentle touches, he works based on his own fantasies of being held. He pours his feelings into every slide of his hand and press of his lips. “For a price.”

Jim chuckles at that. An actual, good humored chuckle. He rests his head on the chair, lazily opening his eyes to look up at Edward. “I am terribly sorry. But it would appear that I’m out of money.” He pats Edward’s knee. It’s the cheesy porno line that seems to finally lift all the worries. 

“Oh, I’m sure we can figure something out.” Edward openly flirts with him. He wonders what it would be like to do it right there, under everyone’s noses. To have Jim take him in the middle of the building where it all started. Where his feelings first bloomed for the righteous, rookie detective who answered his riddles without any comments. That young face is long gone now. Even the best of men are no match for Gotham. Jim opens his mouth to protest but is silenced by Edward’s finger resting over his lips. “After you rest.” Edward’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “What did Jeremiah do to you?” Very soon, Edward would be cursing his curiosity. Tired to the bone, Jim opens up to him, not realising the repercussions it might cause.

“We chased him to the ACE Chemicals where Ecco tied us up. Then Tetch hypnotized us and they dressed us up as Thomas and Martha Wayne in some sick reenactment of their murder. Selina broke the hypnosis in the nick of time. If it weren’t for her, we would certainly be dead.”

“We?” He’s unsure why he asks. All the pieces of the puzzle have already slotted in the place. His perfect memory easily pulls out the image of Martha Wayne from years ago. He was the one who ran the lab tests. He was the one who gave them the bullet that solved the mystery about the shooter. Edward remembers the brown coat in vivid detail. It’s the same one that was hanging off of Lee’s shoulders mere moments ago. 

“Lee and I.” Jim has somewhat gone stiff in his arms. As if his sluggish brain has finally caught up to the situation. He grabs onto Edward as he tries to get off his lap with a hollow  _ ‘oh’ _ . “Ed. Jeremiah is insane. He threw himself into the vat of acid, for crying out loud. Lee and I are over. There’s no going back. The best we can hope for is to become friends again.”

“The best you can  _ hope _ for?” The sadness is laid bare in his words. He looks away from Jim. Of course Jim would hope for more with her. She was pregnant with his child once. The one they lost because of him. If he was smarter, more capable, Jim never would have caught up to Kristen’s disappearance being something more. He never would have framed Jim and sent him to Blackgate. Jim and Lee would have married and had a child. One that would grow up in a loving home.

“I didn’t mean it like that. You know I didn’t mean it like that.” Jim leaned into him. “I just meant that it’s the most Lee and I could ever be. Friends. Whatever we had before… It’s over. We’re not the same people we were. Ed?” Edward nodded his head. A part of him wanted to believe it was the truth. 

“Yes. I just meant. It would be logical. I remember how excited you were to have a child before. I understand if you would prefer to be with a woman who could give you one.” He looked back to Jim, but now it was him who was staring away into the distance. The voice inside his head screamed at him not to ask. Whatever it was that got Jim like this, it could wait. Now was not the time.  _ Now was not the time. _ “Jim?”

“Ed. I’m,” Jim began, then took a deep breath. The words he were about to say, were not easy for either of them. The moment was wrong. Yet he needed to come clean. “I’m going to be a father.” Edward’s mind roared. It was all lies, of course it was all lies. But Lee didn’t look pregnant. When did it happen? Certainly after the bridges blew. Was he sleeping with her while he  _ ‘dated’ _ Edward? Did he come to Edward because they broke up? It made no sense. Jim Gordon made no sense. “Barbara is pregnant.”

“What?” The noise in Edward’s mind abruptly stopped. The pure lack of any logic to this statement had him staring in disbelief. Jim meant to say Lee, didn’t he? How did  _ Barbara _ of all people got involved in this? 

“I slept with Barbara about two months ago.” 

“When? How?  _ Where?! _ ” Edward’s mind was racing faster than his mouth could follow.  _ When did you find the time, _ he meant.  _ How did you get into that situation? Where could you possibly find space to do it? _ Edward followed Jim’s gaze to the desk in front of them.  

The Riddler let out a hearty laugh. He got up slowly. 

“Ed,” Jim began.

“Jim, Jim, Jim.” He circled the desk with his ungloved hand brushing over it. “Oh, and to think just a moment ago I had this decadent thought of you bending me over this same table.” The wide grin on his face alarmed Jim. “Would you have done it? Right where you knocked up the mother of your child. Would you fuck your  _ slut _ in the same place?” 

The silence stretched between them. How does one answer a question like that?

“Or does it even matter? What fucks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three legs in the evening?” Riddler’s voice raised from a low whisper to a yell in a crescendo. His face twisted, his lower jaw extended out.

“Ed!” Jim growled at him. 

“James Fucking Gordon!” He slammed his fist on the desk with each word. 

“Enough!” Jim slammed his hands on the table. They stared right at each other. Faces inches apart. 

The door slammed open, breaking them from the trance. Harvey stood in the doorway, hand on the gun in his holster. “Everything alright in here?”

“Yes!” They replied in unison, turning to look at him.

“Just peachy.” The Riddler added before crowding Harvey. “I was just about to leave. If you’ll excuse me.” Harvey stepped inside the office, giving him space to walk through the door.

“Ed.” Edward’s name on Jim’s lips sounded like a warning. But it tore at his insides. He felt like he was about to burst. He had to get out before he let it all out here. Before he bared himself for each and every one of these small, insignificant people to hear.  

“Captain Gordon. Detective Bullock.” He tipped his hat to Jim and Harvey before rushing out. It served to cover his teary eyes. The people in the GCPD moved out of his way as he briskly walked through the building. No one stopped him. Jim didn’t stop him.

Once on the street, far away from GCPD, Edward felt tears slide down his cheeks. He still felt electric. 

He needed to do something. 

He needed to…

... _ find Oswald _ .

 

* * *

 

Jim wanted to run out after Edward. He wanted to stop him; to make it right. He would find a way. There had to be something he could say or do. But good ol’ Harvey blocked his way. They both knew it was a bad idea. Jim needed to be stronger now than ever. He had a crisis to contain, a city to get back in order, and a child on the way.

“Let him go.” 

“Do you really think that is a good idea?” Jim huffed in annoyance.

“Probably not. But we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Harvey muttered, patting Jim’s shoulder. Jim groaned in frustration as he walked back to drop into his chair. He let his arms hang over the sides, and extended his legs in front of him. “Told you not to fuck the crazy, partner.” Harvey added, closing the door.

“Why does my life always have to be so complicated?” Jim rubbed his face.

“Because you make it that way,” the older man frowned at him. “If you’re expecting some sympathy don’t look for it here, brother. You’re the one who screwed up your relationships. You’re the one who knocked up Barbara. Then screwed the pooch by screwing another psycho.” Jim glared at him. “Oh, sorry,  _ dated _ the other psycho.” Harvey corrected himself. He set down in a chair across the desk. 

“I told him Barbara is pregnant.” Harvey hummed in reply to Jim’s confession. “After I told him Jeremiah dressed up Lee and me as the Waynes.”

“See? All your own goddamn fault. What did you wait for so long to tell him about Barbara for?” Harvey had no right to scrutinize him. Not really, after all the lies he told over the years. But he had a point. Jim knew about his child before he seeked out Edward. He had no excuse.

“I don’t know. I guess it was never a good moment.” As much as he hated to admit it, Jim let himself slip into this fantasy where everything was fine. They were just two normal people, going on normal dates. Looking back, he was such a fool. There was nothing normal about the two of them, just like there was nothing normal about Gotham. Yet, at those moments, it felt good to pretend. That the world around them wasn’t falling apart. That they could talk about regular things. That they could forget about their past, flirt, cuddle and get lost in each other like regular people do. When Harvey snickered at him, he realised he said it all aloud.

“Jim, I care about you. A lot of us here care about you. But it’s been five years, and you’re still as delusional as ever. Did you really think a dinner, a movie and your dick could change Nygma?” The older man crossed his arms on the desk. “Because it won’t. Edward Nygma is the Riddler. The man who nearly killed you, several times. The man who detonated a bomb in the train station. A criminal who robbed a bunch of banks and killed who knows how many people. Even if he did reform, this all  _ happened _ . There’s no changing the past.”

“You want to tell me, you never hoped Fish would change?” Jim challenged. 

“First of all, I never deluded myself into thinking Fish and I could have more than what we did. It was good, but it wasn’t serious. Second of all, I knew who Fish was. And I accepted her as such.” Harvey rose to his feet, slowly. The events of the day were taking a toll on him. He felt like he would fall asleep just sitting there. Jim righted himself in the chair. 

“If you really want to make it work,” Harvey continued, stifling a yawn, “you have to accept Nygma for who he is. The question is: is it worth it? Is  _ Nygma _ worth risking it all, Jim?”

Jim thought about it. He and Edward always had a complicated relationship. There was the entire matter with Lee that they would have to work through. Then there was Barbara and Jim’s child. He somehow hoped Edward would just leave the life of crime. But what if that was not possible. Jim was after all, a man of the law. He could not turn a blind eye while his boyfriend robbed museums, or got into petty revenge with his ex best friend that put innocent people in jeopardy. Put his own child in jeopardy.

“I don’t know,” Jim honestly replied, looking up at Harvey.

“Well, you better figure it out soon.” Harvey replied solemnly. He went to rest, leaving Jim to his miserable thoughts. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward reunites with Oswald. Barbara joins their team, and the three of them end up celebrating their new alliance at her club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned more for this chapter, but I decided to split it into two parts and post as separate chapters. I will try to post the next chapter this week as I have most of it outlined. I hope you enjoy this. :)

His reunion with Oswald didn’t go as planned. Edward came to him to end it all by finally putting a bullet right between the Penguin’s eyes. It’s amazing that Oswald has survived this far. The man was more cockroach than penguin. Of course, Edward hesitated. That moment was long enough for Oswald to start talking. He gave him the entire story, about leaving Gotham and starting over. ‘Faith’ was mixed in for good measure, as he knew how to push Edward’s buttons. That was, after all, how Oswald survived this long – knowing exactly what people wanted to hear. Edward lowered his gun in the end. A new start, away from Gotham, from Jim Gordon and everyone else was an appealing solution. 

Of course, like many leaders, Oswald had no clue how to actually get out of Gotham. So the plan fell on Edward’s shoulders. It didn’t take him long to figure out the best solution, once he threw Oswald out of the room. His constant pacing and ridiculous suggestions would drive anyone mad. A couple of times Edward could swear he heard him linger on the other side of the closed door. He ignored him the best he could, focusing on making the rough plans for their getaway ride. He didn’t even get to present his idea to Oswald before he was dragged into the grand office of the Gotham City Hall, where… Barbara waited for them.

She was the second person Edward didn’t want to see at this moment. What could she possibly want? Did she come to see him? Did she find out about Jim, and has now come to gloat and laugh in his face.  _ Poor, stupid Eddie. Did you really think you could charm Jim enough to stick around with you? _ He could almost hear her laughter in his ear. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he was missing the actual conversation that was happening before him. But he did see her, almost glowing with pride. Stomach still flat, but her stance slightly changed already. At one point she wouldn’t be able hide it anymore. 

“You’re pregnant,” Edward blurted out. Both Oswald and Barbara looked at him with confusion written on their faces. Right. He wasn’t supposed to know this. Think fast. How does he gets himself out of this? “She’s glowing. You’re glowing.” He looked at Oswald and then at Barbara. She gave him a quizzical look while Oswald looked to the side with a comical look on his face. It was a flimsy explanation. There was no pregnancy radar that worked on the amount of glow a pregnant woman exhibited. He could only have found out from Jim. Which meant she knew about the two of them. Which meant her little head tilt towards Oswald was to ask if Oswald knew. Edward quickly shook his head  _ no _ . Thankfully, Oswald couldn’t see him, as Edward stood behind him. Now was not the time for that kind of conversation. 

Barbara let it slide, refocusing on talking with Oswald. In no time, their group of Gotham escapees increased by one member. Well, two. Edward would need to take into account her weight. Which could not be determined exactly at this point. He hated working with variables. He’ll just have to account for the maximum weight she could put on during the time it takes him to build the submarine. They brought him out of his thoughts by taking them with him. Barbara suggested going to her club to toast their new partnership. Judging by the look she gave Edward, it wasn’t the only thing she had on her mind.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere during the evening, Edward ended up laying in the booth, with his knees drawn up. He still couldn’t believe he had a proper meal. How  _ did _ Oswald manage to get them actual, fresh meat? And grapes and  _ cheese _ . The humble meal he prepared for Jim looked less like a feast and more like a poor man’s dinner now. Edward could hardly breathe, after practically inhaling the food that was offered to him. His head felt heavy, and what better place to rest it than on Oswald’s inviting lap. It was comfortable, and somehow clean. Clearly both Barbara and Oswald were much better off during this time of crisis than he ever was.

Oswald stiffened. It was evident that Edward was completely drunk at this point. If his slurred words, lack of coordination and the half of bottle of whiskey he drank weren’t indicative enough, his last action was. Because only completely wasted, would Edward ever get this close to Oswald. It brought conflicting emotions to the Penguin. Not one year ago, he would have embraced this moment. He would have ran his fingers through Edward’s hair, over his cheeks in a tender gesture. What seemed an eternity ago, before the  _ Isabella fiasco, _ maybe Edward would welcome the touches. And Oswald’s heart would bloom with love.

Now? It was a dull ache in his heart. Over the past few months, Oswald had come to terms with Edward’s feelings, or lack thereof, towards him. How many times could you let someone almost kill you to finally get the message? Infact, Edward came to kill him not a full day ago. So, what was he after? A comfort from a friend, it would seem. Edward looked to be quite distraught. Unsure of what to do, Oswald looked up at Barbara. 

She leveled him with a stern look, as if to say  _ don’t you dare _ . That made the whole situation even more confusing. How did Edward know she was pregnant? Have they been talking? Was there something they worked on together? No. Edward’s words caught her by surprise. He must have found out from someone else. But who? And at which point, in his life, did Oswald let these important information elude him? He used to know everything that was going on in Gotham. Now it was Barbara that dealt in information, and he was cooped up in the City Hall, surrounded by followers who left him as soon as something better came along. At least he could still read the small signs in people’s movement and expressions. 

“Oswald!” Edward snapped him out of his thoughts.

“What?” Oswald looked down at him. 

“I said, what do you plan to do when we leave Gotham? Barbara is going to  _ open a gallery _ . Or  _ invest _ . That’s so ridiculous.” The cheerful, loud voice in which Edward spoke in at this moment, coupled with his happy expression was a complete lie to Oswald. 

“Build an empire, of course. Someplace else. Gotham will always hold a special place in my heart, but it is a city like any other. Sure, it would take time. But unlike when I started, I will have more than enough money this time.” Edward hummed in reply as Oswald pondered his options for a bit. “I might even invest in some legal fronts. Why not?” He wondered what Edward’s plans were. Would he come along with him? “If you, I mean if you would like to, I could use your help Edward. We make quite a team. As equals of course.” Oswald quickly added, remembering how unhappy Edward has been to be a second in command. He also avoided using the word ‘partners’ due to its double meaning. It wouldn’t be good if Edward misunderstood him. 

“I’ll think about it,” Edward replied. “I mean, it’s not like I have many options. Not like I would go back to my old job.” The two men laughed at that. 

“You were a forensic scientist, right?” Barbara studied him with interest. “I imagine no one would let you work as one ever again.” 

“Correct.” Edward sighed. “I don’t think there is a normal job I could see myself doing ever again.” 

“Not all legal jobs are normal,” She poured herself another glass of tonic. It would be months before she could taste alcohol again. “I’m certain that there is a job you could do outside of what we do now.” Edward twisted his head in Oswald’s lap to look at her.   

“Which is?”

“I don’t know. What are you best at anyway?” The silence enveloped them as they both thought.

“Creating riddles.”

“Solving puzzles.” Edward and Oswald spoke in unison. Edward frowned at their different opinions. 

“I mean, yes, you’re good at writing riddles, obviously,” Oswald continued. “But, you’re the best at solving puzzles. You should have seen him. I brought him this puzzle box that no one was able to solve,” Edward rolled his eyes at Oswald’s story, “and he solved it under a minute!” Oswald beamed with pride. Barbara seemed to be unmoved by the anecdote. 

“I can’t imagine anyone needing a professional puzzle solver. And no, before you suggest it, I’m not interested in working in some measly toy shop. Thank you very much.” Edward settled back into Oswald’s lap, drinking some more whiskey. 

“You could become a P.I.” Barbara suggested finally. In an odd way, it actually was a good idea if Edward would ever want to leave a life of crime. “There’s puzzles, mystery, danger. Everything we’re already doing. Plus, your skills of breaking in would probably come in handy. As long as you don’t get caught.” 

“Edward Nygma, private investigator.” Edward spread his hand out, the one not holding the bottle, in a theatrical gesture. He laughed at the idea, apparently entertained by it. 

But, Oswald knew Edward like no one else. To an untrained eye, The Riddler seemed to be sporting the same maniacal grin all the time. Oswald saw the subtle differences. Between the joy of victory, false bravado, anger. Minute changes in Edward’s face, that spoke volumes to him. Right about now, he had his best fake grin on his face. Yet there was no glint in his eyes. For that’s where his true joy presented itself. 

Edward was in pain, and Oswald had no idea why. He nodded towards the bar, his meaning clear to Barbara. She got up to walk over there, taking her glass with her. Oswald carefully lifted Edward’s head from his lap, settling him onto the leather seat. He promised to be back quickly. Edward just nodded at him before taking another gulp of whiskey. Oswald maneuvered him to lie on his side. It would be much safer for him in this state. With determination in his steps, he walked over to Barbara.

“There’s something wrong with him.” Oswald whispered in the close space between them, leaning heavily on the bar. There was no doubt in his mind she had an idea about what was going on.

“He’s a psychopath.” Barbara answered matter of factly, causing Oswald to huff at her. “Oh, you mean something other than that?” She added in a sarcastic tone, implying that there couldn’t possibly be anything more important. 

They stared at each other, neither willing to back down. What could he blackmail her with? Oswald’s mind raced with the information he had. She was pregnant. She wanted to leave Gotham to start a new life. She probably had some funds already, so there was a slim chance he could buy out the information from her. 

_ Start over. _

She was pregnant. That meant the baby had to have a father. Gotham was a war zone, which meant no one, especially Barbara, would  _ plan _ to get into this state at the moment. It was a hindrance. Very soon, her pregnancy would inconvenience her, considering the position she worked to maintain. A simple case of wanting to be a mother and finding an anonymous donor was not an option. And she wouldn’t be reckless to let it just happen with anyone. It had to be someone special. It was too late, for it to be R’as al Ghul’s. So the father had to be someone she would care about enough to make such a mistake, but that was alive and around no more than a couple of months ago. 

_ James Gordon, _ his mind whispered.

Was it actually that simple, he wondered. That it all came down to the same person her life has been more or less revolving around for years. When Oswald met Barbara, she was Jim’s  _ fiancée _ . Even after they broke up, she kept returning to him. It went so far that she tried to kill Lee several times in an attempt to get Jim back. Honestly, Oswald couldn’t understand what they were all seeing in Jim. In the end, he bent like all the rest of them. If it would be more convenient, Jim had no problems to break the rules, as much as he droned on and on about following them to everyone else.

“Barbara,” Oswald leaned in even closer, squinting his eyes at her, “I’m assuming that the baby’s father is none other than Jim Gordon. Am I correct?” She lowered her glass on the bar. All pretense of friendliness gone. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he continued with a smile, in the saccharine tone he used on so many before her. “I also assume he has no idea you plan to leave Gotham. And I can’t imagine him being happy about it. We all know how  _ devastated _ Jim was when Lee lost her baby.” He looked up at the ceiling, and she chuckled darkly at him. “Just the idea of losing another child… I can’t imagine he would let you leave if he knew what you were planning.”

“Oh, so that’s your little plan?” Their eyes met once more. “If I don’t tell you what’s wrong with Nygma, you’re going to tell on me to Jim. Do you think he would just let the  _ two of you _ go?”

“I’m inclined to believe he would happily send us off. Good riddance and all that.” Oswald joyfully replied. She took another swig from the glass. It wasn’t alcoholic, but the action helped calm her down. 

“You might rethink that once I tell you what’s going on.” 

“Try me,” Oswald replied with confidence, squaring his shoulders. The silence between them seemed to stretch for a while. Finally, she put down the glass and took two steps back. Better safe than sorry.

“Ed’s dating Jim.” She spoke softly. Edward was at the other end of the club, but there was no one around and the music was low. He could hear them if they were to get into a screaming match. Oswald doubled over in laughter, tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he tried to speak through the laughter. “I must have misheard you. You said,  _ Ed’s dating Jim _ . Jim. As in Jim Gordon. The  _ father _ of your unborn child.” He gestured with hands extended towards her abdomen. His face fell as she kept a serious expression.

“The one and only.” Her words landed flat. Oswald’s eyes went up to her face, down to her stomach, to the floor as he tried to wrap his head around this. In the end he looked back up at her.

“Edward is straight.” Doubt filled his voice. No, he was certain. Edward was straight. He only dated women. He only wanted women. Edward was adamant, so many times, that he had no interest in men. 

No, that was not true. He was adamant he had no interest in  _ Oswald _ . 

“Look, Oswald,” she approached him slowly. “I know this is hard for you. But it is what it is. I don’t know how exactly it happened. Or  _ when _ , for that matter. If it makes it easier for you, it makes no sense to me either.”

“B-but, Jim and Lee…?” He wrecked his brain around this. Images of Jim and Edward intermingled in his mind. Holding hands. Kissing. Laying in bed. He gripped the counter so hard his knuckles turned white. How could  _ his Ed _ be with that  _ snake _ ?

“Didn’t work out, apparently.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Jim seems to be serious about this. That much I could tell from my conversation with him.  _ Calm down _ .” She raises her hand in front of her as his face contorts into one of a man betrayed. The nearest sharp object he had was the knife in his leg brace. She already thought of several way she could incapacitate him. “I told Jim to keep this from you because of the way you might react. If you weren’t so trigger happy, maybe someone would have let you know sooner.”

Taking a few deep breaths, Oswald tried to calm down. Edward wasn’t his. He was working through this, damn it, and he was doing well until he heard these news. He was ready to accept Lee and Edward being together, so why would it matter if it was Jim instead of Lee? Because Jim was a man. It has awaken that old feeling of doubt that perhaps if he hadn’t waited as long as he did, to tell Edward how he felt, maybe their relationship would be different. If Jim and Edward were having problems, and broke up, Oswald could be there to comfort him and then one thing would lead to another… He stomped down both of those thoughts. If he wanted to keep Edward as a friend, he would have to learn to accept that he was interested in other men. Other man than Oswald. No, that was just the residual jealousy talking. Oswald knew that he has gotten over Edward. It was time to rebuild their friendship.   

They would need to be united if they wanted to get out of Gotham. 

Finally feeling as calm as he looked, Oswald straightened his jacket. “I’m guessing  _ Jim _ has gone and done something stupid that brought Ed into this state?”

“Or it could be something  _ Edward _ did.” Barbara shot back. Defending Jim sounded ridiculous even to her. But it was quite possible for either of them to be the cause of trouble. Or both at the same time. She downed the rest of her ‘drink’. “I have no idea. They seemed to be fine from what Jim told me a while ago. It does seem like a simple case of some trouble in paradise.”

“Well,” Oswald turned slowly. “Why don’t we just ask Ed?” He frowned at the booth where they left the third member of their little team. He was nowhere in sight.

“Ed?’ He exclaimed in panic as he limped towards the booth, leaving Barbara at the bar. It turned out to be empty. Edward was missing, along with his bowler hat and the bottle of whiskey he was nursing the entire night. “ED?!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely drunk, Edward goes into GCPD. He's interrupted in his monologue by his upset stomach. Jim apologizes and offers they try to make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slightly shorter chapter, that was actually part two of the previous one.
> 
> I think I screwed up Jim's rank in previous chapters, so I'm fixing it now to 'captain' and will go back through previous chapters to fix it there.

The GCPD was having a quiet night considering the circumstances. There was no immediate threat that needed taking care of. Jeremiah Valeska was in the hospital, in critical condition. Ecco was nowhere to be found, but there were no rumours about her either. The weight was currently on Lucius’ shoulders, to enable the filters so they could clean up the water. With the toxic chemicals removed, they could contact the military again and request they reconsider and connect them back to mainland.

Rations were distributed, smaller disputes were handled, marking most of the daily obligations done. A good portion of the police force that remained in the city was relieved of their duties for the night. People divided themselves into smaller groups to chat, or sat at their desks and put old documentation in order. An old audio player sat on one of the officer’s desks, playing tapes that were mostly pulled out of abandoned cars. The collection included artists from different genres, as well as several mix tapes. Currently playing was a mixtape titled ‘Genie & Robert’, with several hearts drawn around it. 

It was in the middle of a cheerful, pop tune, that Edward stumbled into the precinct, completely drunk. His bowler hat was tipped to the back of his head, barely staying on his head. Several curls hung loose on the side of his face; his tie was loose, top two buttons of his shirt open. He threw away the empty bottle somewhere on the way from Barbara’s club to the GCPD, leaving his hands free to grab onto furniture and walls for support. He tripped over his own feet as he made his way towards the center of the room. A couple of officers and detectives noticed him, brows raising at the state he was in. It was Harper who finally approached him.

“Nygma. What do you want?” She stood in front of him, hands to her sides but in a ready position; blocking his way right in front of Alvarez’s desk. He got the sense of  _ déjà vu _ from his previous encounter with Selina.

“I’m here to see  _ James! _ Gordon.” Edward voice rose in a crescendo, commanding the attention from the rest of the officers and detectives that were in the room. The murmur of the conversation died down, all eyes on him. He swayed on his feet as he poked her in the shoulder with his index finger. “Move.” 

“Not a chance. The captain is too busy to be disturbed. Least of all by you. Besides, you look wasted.” She squared her shoulders and approached him. “Maybe we should put you in a holding cell until you sober up.” Edward laughed in her face. What was it with short, curly haired women and trying to intimidate him? Alvarez slowly stood up from his desk, hand on his gun. 

“That won’t be necessary. I’m here for j-just…” He swayed dangerously but managed to stay on his feet. “...a short convers-conv… talk with the cap’n.” He tipped his hat forward, almost pulling it all the way over his eyes. 

“Nygma, what is it this time?” Harvey yelled exasperated, as he stood at the entrance to the room, Jim at his side. They were just coming through the corridor from the supplies room, when they found the room silent except for Harper and Edward squaring off. 

“Jimboooo!” Edward spread out his hands. For a second, Jim wondered if he was planning on hugging him. 

“Oh, for the love of…” Harvey muttered under his breath. “Is he wasted? He’s wasted.” Jim wiped a hand over his face in exasperation. 

“Nygma, maybe you should leave. And we can talk once you’re,” Jim paused and gestured up and down with his hand, “not in this state.” He placed his hands on his hips. This was not what he expected, neither from this day nor from Edward. Slight panic took hold of him. What if Edward blurted out about them in his drunken state? Sure, Jim wouldn’t hide their relationship forever, but now was not the time. Everyone’s moral seemed to drop after the whole Valeska incident and army denying them their help. 

Another part of him worried for Edward. He felt a slight pang of guilt at causing him that much distraught that he got himself into this state of drunkenness, and came all the way here for him.

“Worry not Jim! For I already am! I just dropped in to saaay...  _ adieux _ !” He tried to pose with his arm raised high above his head, but wobbled and quickly caught himself on Alvarez’s desk. “Before I leave Gotham. With Oswald! ... and B–” his words were cut off with a queasy sound and a fist brought to his mouth. He leaned over the nearest desk. Alvarez murmured a string of ‘no’s in panic as he scrambled around his desk while Edward’s chest heaved a couple of times. In the last moment he managed to shove his trash bin in front of Edward, who grabbed onto it with both of his hands at the last minute. He shoved his face into it and vomited. 

Several people looked away in discomfort. One of the officers sympathetically placed a hand over their mouth, while another was queasy from the sight. A small group to the side couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight before them. “Oh, come on!” Alvarez whined. 

Pulling his head out of the bucket Edward wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Then he collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Harper and another officer turned him to his side, splashing some water on his face. He regained consciousness for a while, then his breathing evened out, he closed his eyes and let out a light snore. Slowly, everyone went back to what they were doing before the incident. “As if the image of Zsasz flirting with me wasn’t enough, I now have to live with Nygma puking into my trash...” Alvarez burst into a rant as he took away the bucket to burn it outside. Harvey sighed and looked at Jim who raised his hands in defeat.  

“The cell or the infirmary?” Harvey asked him. The infirmary was nothing more than the old morgue turned nursing room, with a pillow and some blankets thrown over the dissection table. 

“Um, could you...” Jim took a quick glance at his own office. Earlier in the day they shoved an old cot into it in case Jim or Harvey needed a nap. 

“Gotcha. The infirmary, and if someone needs medical attention, we can just move him.” He nodded his head at Jim as he spoke, his words emphasized with a solid pat on Jim’s shoulder. Just because he understood Jim’s meaning, didn’t mean he agreed with it. If they dragged Edward into his office, people would ask questions. It was something they really didn’t need at a time like this. As entertaining as it might be if Jim was just an officer or a detective.  

Jim nodded back at him, and soon, Edward was dragged to the infirmary to sleep it off. There was nothing they could do for him at this moment with the supplies they had. The best they could was to have water and a couple of over-the-counter painkillers ready for when he woke up. The courtesy many of the officers and detectives believed he didn’t deserve. 

 

* * *

 

Jim snuck into the infirmary in the early hours of the morning. He managed to catch some sleep on the cot in his office, reluctant to leave the GCPD in case Edward woke and started causing trouble. If he had the choice, he would have taken Edward to his temporary room, to be beside him while they slept. 

Edward lay on the table on his back with his head turned to the side. His brows were pulled tight in a frown, from an unpleasant dream or the feeling in his stomach. Jim couldn’t tell. He sat down in the high chair that was placed near the bed. 

“What am I going to do with you,” He whispered as he brushed Edward’s hair away from his face and smoothed the lines on his forehead. The younger man stirred, looking up at him through half closed eyes. 

“I’m sorry. It’s all my fault.” The words quietly left Jim’s mouth. Edward shifted, clearly uncomfortable, as if to get up, but Jim stopped him by firmly pressing into his chest. He couldn’t let Edward leave. The discussion they were about to have was long due. 

“I have to turn on my left side because of the acid reflux,” Edward explained. Resting on his left would prevent the bile from rising into his esophagus. Jim hesitated but removed his arm eventually, allowing Edward to turn away from him. He squeezed Edward’s shoulder before he stood up and picked up the chair. Jim carried it to the other side of the makeshift bed, then set facing Edward, explaining he wanted them to see each other as they talked. He offered Edward a water bottle and two painkillers before they began. Edward swallowed them down, drinking half of the bottle before Jim took it away from him. It wouldn’t help him to get sick from drinking too much water at once.

“I should have told you about Barbara.” Jim put away the bottle to the side. Edward opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Jim raised his hand. “Let me finish, please. I found out about the baby after the encounter with Hugo Strange and Eduardo. That night Lee returned. I only told it to a couple of close people. And I wanted to tell you. I really did. I just,” Jim paused, looking lost. He slumped in defeat before he continued, eyes focused on a dot on the stainless steel table. “I somehow felt it was never a good moment. We fell into this comfort with each other, just having normal dates that I didn’t want to ruin.” He looked up at Edward again. The criminal has gone silent and rigid. He stared up at Jim expectantly, so he continued.

“But that is not our reality. As much as I want it to be, it is just not that simple.” Harvey’s words echoed in his head, giving him strength to continue. “I cannot change the past. I can’t erase Barbara or Lee from it. I can’t erase my history with them, just like I can’t erase  _ our _ history. You tried to kill me several times.” Edward opened his mouth to protest once more. “No, you did, Ed. Don’t give me some bullshit how you wouldn’t actually do it, because we both know you would.” 

“I’m sorry,” Edward muttered, looking down.

“Yeah, well, it is what it is.” Jim shrugged. They sat in silence for a while. Edward was on pins and needles. The quisiness in his stomach and the pounding in his head didn’t help. Try as he might, he couldn’t gauge if Jim was breaking up with him or not. Jim just confessed to wishing they could be just two normal people, dating in normal circumstances. But they simply weren’t. 

He startled when Jim took his right hand between both of his. 

“If we’re going to do this, we should do it right. No more pretending or keeping quiet. I said I wanted to know you, and I meant it.” 

Edward let out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding. Even after everything, Jim still wanted him. Happiness unfurled in his stomach. At least he hoped that’s what it was and not his upset stomach. 

“I want us to be honest with each other from now on. No more secrets. I promise. Can you promise me the same?” Jim looked at him with a serious look in his eyes. 

“Yes.” Edward finally agreed. “No more secrets.” Jim smiled at him, then bent lower to place a kiss at his forehead. He nosed at Edward’s temple, breathing in the smell of sweat and hair gel. 

“Thank you,” he breathed into Edward’s skin, causing him to shiver. Edward pulled the blanket tighter around himself. Jim pulled away far enough to look in his eyes, yet stayed close. His fingers caressed Edward’s cheek in the rare moment of silence they had. The bubble was burst by a noise coming from outside. With the dawn of the new day, the GCPD slowly filled with people. 

Jim pulled back completely, keeping them at a professional distance. Edward played with the edge of the blanket while looking up at him. “I would like to help Lucius with the filters. Do you think that’s possible?”

“I think Lucius would like that very much. He mentioned wanting to work with you  _ a lot _ when he took your place here. He was very thankful that you left the lab and documents in a meticulous state.”

“He did?” Edward swelled with pride, his lips twitching into a small smile. Lucius was one of the very few people he could interact with that was on his level. He was intelligent and educated in many technologies. They could have been great friends, once upon a time. Maybe they still could. 

Jim left him to get himself back in order and suggested taking the back exit. Edward considered it as he tightened his tie and pulled at the creases in the fabric of his suit. It would be less embarrassing to just sneak out the back. And have everyone talk behind his back about it. He opted out of it. Sooner or later he would have to face the people on this side of the law. Better to get it over with as soon as possible. The Riddler itched to give them something better to talk about, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind for now. The relationship between him and Jim was still on shaky ground. 

With his head raised high, his bowler placed properly, he walked through the GCPD. A couple of sniggers reached his ears as he passed through the crowd. He ignored them. After all, he was the Riddler and they were a bunch of nobodies. So what if he sped up his steps as he passed Alvarez? With the murderous look the detective was giving him, no one could blame him for wanting to get out of his reach as soon as possible. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward gets to work with Lucius on figuring out how to filter the water. The next day, Jim and Edward have their first meeting alone where they start to work out the things between them. Smut ensues (at the end of chapter).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry this took so long for me to finish. I got caught up with so much other stuff and didn't have the inspiration to write it. Especially since I had to tackle a part of the story that was hard for me to write due to my lack of experience. But, the good news is that I have a rough outline for the remaining chapters now. The final number will be 11 chapters and an epilogue. Hopefully, I can get back to posting once a week again now that I should have more free time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Again, sorry for the long wait.

Oswald scolded him for disappearing on them just like that. Barbara stood on the side the entire time, giving him a knowing look. Her little network must have notified her and Oswald about his whereabouts. He tuned out Oswald’s monologue as he thought about his new agreement with Jim. 

_ No more lies. _

That might turn out to be a problem. He remembered last night in vivid detail. He declared to everyone that he was going to leave with Oswald. If his stomach didn’t interrupt him, he would have revealed Barbara was leaving as well. He couldn’t be sure how Jim would react to that. Would he let her leave and take the baby to safety? Or would he be worried he might never see his child again? Edward knew he had to talk to Barbara about it. He didn’t know if she would even let Jim be involved in raising their child. 

Technically, if he didn’t tell Jim about it, it wouldn’t be a lie. It would just be omission. 

Omission of very important actions that would influence Jim’s life. 

If Barbara intended to cut him off, and Jim found out that Edward has helped her to do so, whatever relationship they had would be over. Jim could maybe forgive the first child Edward cost him, but the second? Not a chance. 

Edward managed to focus back on Oswald’s words just as he was finishing his rant. After Edward promised to not disappear without any notice again, Oswald appeared to be more calm. They pulled out a map and plotted where the best place to build a submarine would be. At one point, he would have to talk with both Oswald and Barbara separately. He made a mental note to do it as soon as possible. 

 

* * *

 

Wishing to speed up the water filtration process, and with it their chances of being reconnected, Jim arranged for Edward’s meeting with Lucius as fast as possible. Jim told him he would pick him up a few corners away from the GCPD. Close enough if they run into trouble, but far enough for no one from GCPD to see them. Dressed in his new green ensemble, with a new pair of gloves, his bowler, and a suitcase filled with several books on topics the task at hand required, Edward approached the rendezvous point. Seeing the older detective standing beside Jim, Edward’s steps faltered before he schooled himself into the image of confidence. Inside he was feeling queeziness caused by uncertainty. With Harvey joining them, how would Jim greet him? Would it be with a kiss, as they did so far? Or would Jim coldly extend his hand and keep a professional distance? 

Harvey spotted him first, nodding his head in Edward’s direction. Jim turned around fully, waving at him with a smile. “Nygma.” Bullock nodded again, while Jim approached him. 

“Detective Bullock. Jim.”  

“Hey,” the young captain greeted, pulling him into what could pass as a friendly hug. Not too impersonal, not too romantic. But Edward was pleased to notice that Jim lingered. Not as much as Oswald did during their hugs before, but enough to cross the line of the societal norms. Away from Harvey’s eyes, Jim’s hand slid down his back before he pulled away. They made him open the suitcase, to make sure he wasn’t carrying anything dangerous. He rolled his eyes, as Harvey rummaged through the books and Jim shrugged his shoulders as if to say ‘sorry, but procedures are procedures’.

“C’mon, let’s get you to Lucius.” Jim lead the way, with Harvey staring at Edward as he passed him by. The walk remained silent, with none of them trying to start up a conversation. Edward soon realised they would not be taking him to the building where the filters would be set up. Most probably just another precaution. Instead, he was taken into one of the nearby buildings where Lucius had enough space to set up a proper lab. The space was filled with equipment Edward has never seen before in his life. Majority of it was unmarked and without any finishing details. He quickly realised he was surrounded by Wayne Tech prototypes. Lucius stood in the center of it all.

The scientist was an anomaly in Gotham. Always calm, collected and reasonable, he stood out from all the chaos and loud emotional displays everyone else in this town seemed to embrace. Lucius was special to Edward, in his own way. Unlike the majority of the population, he mattered. He was the smartest person Edward met in his life so far; and in Jim’s absence, he was glad he got Lucius to play with, even if the man failed to guess all of his riddles. 

Lucius greeted them warmly, making a joke about having no coffee to offer. Harvey grumbled and plopped into a chair somewhere on the side, as Jim made light conversation. 

“Well, I have to go back to the GCPD, and I’m sure you two have a lot to discuss. Harvey’s staying to keep watch, just in case, and there’s a patrol car nearby.” Jim announced, waving in the direction of Harvey who was sitting with his legs crossed, reading a worn out pocket sized novel. His fedora was pulled low, shielding his eyes. Edward looked at Harvey, then back at Jim. The same anxiousness he had when they met seemed to settle in his stomach again. Would Jim hug him again?

“Thank you, captain Gordon. I’ll see you later tonight.” Lucius spoke, bringing Edward out of his thoughts. He patted Edward on the shoulder. “Let me quickly check if I put all of my findings in order and then we can go through them, if that’s alright with you?” Edward nodded at him, and Lucius walked to the large desk in the middle of the room. He stood there, going through his papers, with his back fully towards Edward and Jim.

Edward jolted as Jim stole a quick, silent kiss on his cheek. Edward’s fingers went to touch the place on their own accord. He quickly moved his hand below his chin, as if to look like he was thinking. Jim’s whispered words were so quiet he barely caught them. “Tomorrow around eight at your place?” Edward mouthed a  _ yes _ that made Jim give him a wide smile. 

“Alright!” Jim announced loudly, clapping his hands. “I’m going to leave you guys to it. Hopefully you can think up something that can help us restore the city as soon as possible.” He left with a confident stride, not turning back. 

Shaking off the thoughts of kissing Jim, Edward walked over to Lucius and focused on the plans. There will be plenty of time to daydream later. Now he needed to help them to get back into their good graces. Besides, as much as he hated to admit, there was a possibility he might need a part or Lucius’ knowledge to build that submarine. Willingly or through manipulation.

Once the initial odd conversation was out of the way, and they started to get into the science, Edward and Lucius got into deep conversation. They exchanged ideas well into the evening, coming up with several possible solutions. Harvey, who dozed off in the chair at some point in the conversation he couldn’t follow, was woken up by the transmission coming from his police radio. They were requested to pull back into the station for the night. Edward’s and Lucius’ enthusiasm kept up during the walk to the corner where Edward met with Jim and Harvey earlier in the day. They parted ways, Harvey and Lucius going to GCPD and Edward going his way. 

For a moment, Harvey looked as if he would pull Edward to the side and give him the ‘if you harm him’ speech. But he seemed to have given up on it. Satisfied with the progression of the day, Edward walked to his place to continue his work on the submarine plans. 

For the umpteenth time since the bridges blew, he lamented the shortage of coffee. The high that was the result of his conversation with Lucius ran out by midnight, and Edward retreated to bed when he started to doze off leaned on his hand, over the drawings.

 

* * *

 

The nervous feeling of how Jim would greet him reappeared as Jim walked into Edward’s place the following evening. It was with an embrace and a chaste kiss. It was evident they weren’t yet as comfortable as they were at one point before the whole event with Jeremiah which resulted in their first argument. Edward had nothing special prepared for this evening. There was a bottle of hard liquor he nicked from Barbara’s club a few hours ago, after he finished his meeting with Lucius. He went to the club in an attempt to talk with Barbara, but she waved him off as she was busy with several meetings. He hoped the alcohol would make the conversation they were about to have easier. He offered the drink to Jim who refused it, suggesting that maybe both of them lay off the stuff for a while in light of recent events. 

“I’m sorry,” Edward offered. 

“Are you really? Or are you just embarrassed about it?” Jim enquired, calmly. Edward thought about it. Was he sorry he barged in and potentially made a problem for Jim? Not really. At the moment he walked into the GCPD drunk he believed whatever it was he had with Jim was over. The possible repercussions of his actions were insignificant. Sure, they could throw him in a cell, but he or Oswald and Barbara would find a way to get him out. 

Was Edward embarrassed by his actions? Of course. He was supposed to be above it all. Logic over affections. Mind over heart. But it was his broken heart that kept nudging the bottle back to his lips in Barbara’s club, then made him walk into the GCPD and make a scene. 

“Remember, we agreed on honesty.” Jim spoke as he was still waiting for the answer.

“Not really,” Edward tried to explain, shrugging his shoulders. “At that moment it didn’t really matter to me. I believed what we had was over. I felt the need to reassert my… I don’t know. I am embarrassed for losing control so much as to puke and faint while everyone watched me. What bothers me the most is that my actions were,” he paused once more, trying to find the right word, “those of a simpleton.” Edward made a disgusted face. It wasn’t easy to speak so openly, but he did his best. They agreed that the only way this relationship could work would be if they were both honest with each other. Jim hummed in reply. “I won’t do it again, obviously,” Edward added.

“So, you wouldn’t really care if everyone knew about us?” Jim asked the question even though he believed he already knew the answer. The criminal’s ego would enjoy the attention he would get. Everyone knowing the captain stooped down to fuck him would give him such a boost. Even if word got out he was on the receiving end, he would make them all believe that it was exactly how he wanted it. That Jim was the one crawling to him, addicted to his taste. After all, wasn't it true? Jim couldn't get him out of his mind. Harvey told him to make up his mind. At first, Jim genuinely didn't know if he could accept Edward the way he was. What he realised during the fiasco at the GCPD, and later as he watched Edward sleep in the infirmary, was that he wanted him. He wanted Edward Nygma and he wanted to be with him openly. It would, however, tarnish Jim’s reputation beyond repair. Barbara and Lee had their moments, but they both had them _after_ their relationships with Jim were over. This would be more dangerous. Yet, a part of Jim hoped there was a future for him and Edward. Whatever steps they took next would determine it. 

“Jim, please. You know I wouldn’t care. I want them to know we are in a relationship." Edward spoke in a sincere tone. "Even though there are certain aspects of it I would prefer to keep from others.” He looked away as he thought back to the way Jim dominated him. That part he would either have to hide or spin. Honestly, what would people think of him if they knew how much he liked to be at Jim’s mercy? It’s hard to inspire fear into people and be taken seriously when they know your boyfriend bends you over his knee for a good spanking. “However, I do know what kind of trouble this could cause for you and I would  _ never _ hold it over you.” He wanted to say it was because he loved Jim. But as hard as it was to get those words over his lips with everything Edward has gone through with his previous lovers, knowing Jim didn’t feel the same way towards him made him choke on the words. “I do care about you,” he managed to say quietly, in the end. 

“Thank you,” Jim replied while pulling him into a hug. “But let’s not repeat what happened in the GCPD, please.”

“I agree. My behaviour was inappropriate. I do not intend to act in such a way again.” Edward relaxed into the hug, wrapping his arms around the other man. Jim snorted.

“Ed, your behaviour was abysmal.” Edward ducked his head as his cheeks turned rosy. If he could do it all again, he wouldn’t have barged in there drunk. But then maybe Jim wouldn’t be here with him, holding him. Jim leaned in even closer, his nose brushing Edward’s ear. “I should bend you over my knee and spank you till you learn your manners.” He sighed exasperated. He could feel Edward shiver in his arms.

“You really should,” the younger man whispered back, digging his fingers into Jim’s shoulders. His hips seemed to move on their own, pushing their pelvises together.

Jim’s eyebrows shot up, and he pulled back to be able to see Edward’s face. “Are you sure? You don’t have to… I mean, if you don’t want to. Don’t do it because I suggested it. I want you to be comfortable with me.” There was that concern again. That softness that drove Edward mad. The tiny voice in his head that was saying Jim didn’t care was still there, but now it was weaker. It was drowning in the affection Jim was showing him. He thought about the other two times Jim spanked him, arousal pooling in his groin. 

“I’m sure.” Edward tried to convey his certainty in his voice and posture. Jim contemplated it for a bit, chewing on his bottom lip. 

“Ok. Let’s go to your bed.” Jim spoke, slightly nodding his head. Tentatively, Edward took his hand and led him through the place. This was the first time he initiated this kind of play. First time Jim spanked him because he was furious, out of spite. Second time he did it because Edward needed it. This time it would be a part of the foreplay. Done for both of their pleasures. Jim sat down on the bed, fully clothed still. The imbalance of power that would soon happen made Edward’s knees go slightly weak. Just like the time he offered himself almost naked for Jim’s desert, letting the other man take him while fully clothed. 

“Pull down your pants and get over my lap.” Jim patted his right thigh, indicating where he wanted Edward to position himself. Edward began to unbutton his pants.

“Do you need my safe word? Or should we use the color system?” Edward enquired, a bit of nervousness seeping into his voice. His cock was already half hard just from thinking about what they were about to do. Jim looked at it with hunger in his eyes, licking his lips unconsciously.

“No need. Just tell me to stop if it gets too much and I will. Whether I’m giving you pleasure or pain, I’m not interested in going that far for us to have safe words. I’m not interested in that kind of dominance. Even if I sometimes tease you with promises of taking full control, I will always stop as soon as you tell me to.” Jim reassured him with a caress to his flank over his shirt. Edward felt relief. He couldn’t imagine giving anyone that much control. Knowing Jim would never ask him for it made him feel safe. Once Edward was in the position, over Jim’s lap and with his head resting on his forearms, Jim pulled up the shirt to the middle of his back, exposing Edward’s naked ass. He gently lowered his hand on Edward’s buttocks, causing him to twitch at the contact. “Easy,” Jim said in a low voice while rubbing the naked flesh with the palm of his hand, heating it up for what was soon to come. He couldn’t help but admire the shape of it, small yet firm, it fit perfectly into his hand. 

He alternated the intervals between the smacks. Jim started slow, with long pauses between the hits, then sped up as the skin turned pink. Always trying to keep Edward in anticipation of what was to come, at times he would just rub his hands over the flesh or squeeze it in his hand. The goal wasn’t to have Edward crying, hurt or begging, but to have him squirm in pleasure brought on by the pain. Jim deemed it a success as the younger man writhed on his lap, rubbing his erection into his thigh. Jim encouraged him by caressing his backside and nudging him to move his hips. Deciding Edward has been spanked enough, Jim patted his thigh and told him to stand up.

When Edward got up, his cheeks and neck were flushed. Jim pulled him into bed, and soon they were taking each other's clothes. Each kiss, each movement Jim tried to fill with tenderness. It was as close to the way he wanted to worship Edward's body that he could get to. Try as he might, he still couldn’t shake the idea of Edward laying on his back, completely pliant with his legs wrapped around Jim who took him slowly. The thought sparked a different idea he believed he could fit into the boundaries that were set up.

They were on their sides, hands and mouths reaching for each other’s skin. Jim pulled Edward’s hands to place them around his shoulders, before taking a firm grasp of his cock and jerking him at a fast pace. Edward thrust his hips in time with Jim, chasing after his orgasm. Feeling himself close, he pushed his face into the crook of Jim’s neck, panting hard. But before he could reach his climax, Jim abruptly slowed the movement of his hand.

“Don’t stop,” Edward whined.

“Oh, but I’m not done with your punishment,” Jim whispered hotly into his ear, taking his hand away completely. He brought it back down with just the tips of his fingers dancing on Edward’s heated flesh. Only to pull it away when Edward tried to buck into it. 

“Jim!” Edward whined at the teasing touches. “Please.”

“Shh, baby. Not yet.” Jim kissed his temple. “Let me drag this out. I promise it’s going to feel so good in the end.” He teased the curls at the base of Edward’s cock, making him gasp and writhe in his arms. “Gonna blow your mind. Just relax and enjoy it.” Edward did his best to do as told, taking deep breaths to calm himself and pull back from the edge. He was rewarded with Jim whispering praise into his ear, hot breath on his sensitive skin. 

The touches were light, Edward’s cock bouncing on its own in search of friction. Jim teased and pinched Edward’s nipples. Stroked his palms over the inside of his thighs. Ran his fingers feather light over his glans, his balls and perineum, reducing Edward to a sweaty, pleading mess. Removing his hand every time Edward was close to his climax, Jim kept kissing him throughout all of it, alternating between showing his tongue inside Edward’s mouth in a crude imitation of fucking, and gentle, chaste kisses on his lips, cheeks, nose… He continued until all Edward could utter was ‘please, let me come’, over and over. His words turned high pitched and slurred as he got desperate. 

Jim dipped his fingers into the small pool of precum that gathered on Edward’s stomach, then brought them into his mouth to suck as Edward watched through hooded eyes. Finally deciding to show him mercy, Jim settled on his knees between Edward’s spread legs. He ran his wet fingers over Edward’s rim causing him to writhe in frustration. The younger man pulled at his own hair, the bedsheets, hands unable to settle on anything. His hips worked on their own, desperate for release. Jim pushed his middle finger inside eventually, and Edward cried out in ecstasy as his prostate was rubbed. He gripped Jim’s forearm with one hand and grasped the sheets in the other. 

“That’s it, baby. C’mon. You’re so fucking gorgeous like this.” Jim spoke encouraging words as he fingered him hard and fast. It took him less than a minute before Edward was closing his eyes, his back arching as his orgasm finally overtook him. He came untouched, stripes of come landing on his chest and neck. He let his hands fall limp by his side, unable to move. Jim pulled out his finger gently, but Edward still gave a full body shiver. He opened his eyes to see Jim furiously jerk off with his right hand, his left squeezing Edward’s knee. If he weren’t worn out, the sound and sight of the scene would be enough to have him hard in a moment. He knew the image of Jim jerking off would stay in his mind for days to come, probably pestering him at the most inappropriate moments. Jim came all over Edward’s chest with a loud moan, then collapsed back on his heels, gasping for air. 

They stared at each other for a while, catching their breath. Finally, Jim wiped the sweat from his upper lip and his forehead with his clean hand before leaning in for a soft kiss. Edward tried to push up into a sitting position, still feeling a bit boneless. “No,” Jim stopped him with a gentle hand on his stomach. “You stay right there. I’ll take care of it.” He kissed Edward’s knee as he scooted back to stand up to find something to clean them up with. 

Satisfied they were no longer sticky, a bit later, he laid down close to Edward and pulled him into a tight embrace. They cuddled until Edward fell asleep from exhaustion. Not long after it, Jim untangled himself from the embrace to get dressed. He nudged Edward awake before leaving, making sure that the younger man was conscious enough to remember their goodnight kiss.


End file.
